The Murder Game Homin version
by MiRuu
Summary: THE MURDER GAME Pair : Homin, Yoomin, Jaesu Permainan sederhana, Dia sang pemburu, dan mereka Mangsa,
1. Chapter 1

**THE MURDER GAME**

**cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun,**

** Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu,Super Junior, Fictional Character**

**Pair : Homin, Yoomin, Jaesu**

Shim Changmin, 24 tahun, pemuda jenius dank eras kepala yang pada usia mudanya telah berhasil menjadi agen FBI, tapi siapa sangka, jika pemuda dengan paras manis dan tak berdosa ini justru pemuda dengan masa lalu kelam. Sangat membenci namja bernama JUNG YUNHO

Jung Yunho, 30 tahun, detektif swasta tampan dan juga pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Jung Corporations, popular dan terkenal playboy dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Tidak pernah menyangka jika sosok namja manis namun penuh dengan misteri bernama Shim Changmin akan mengubah hidupnya.

Seoul digemparkan kembali dengan munculnya pembunuh berantai. Menamai dirinya Master of the game, ia mulai menculik para pemuda di seoul. Permainan yang sederhana, Dia sang pemburu, dan mereka Mangsa.

Detektif Swasta terkenal Jung Yunho dan Agen FBI Shim Changmin, yang dipertemukan pada kasus pembunuhan lalu keduanya kembali bekerja sama untuk menangkap pembunuh ini. Namun pembunuh ini diluar dugaan mereka. Dia memaksa kedua pemuda ini bermain bersama. Memberikan petunjuk dan mempermainkan mereka.

Bagaimana Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin yang memulai hubungan mereka dengan bertengkar bekerja sama menyelesaikan pembunuhan ini? Ketika Shim Changmin sendiri merupaka target sang Pembunuh? dan Jung Yunho mempertaruhkan semua untuk hal yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

チャンミン

Annyeong! Bukan penghuni baru FFn tapi author baru bwt FFn, hehehehe, biasanya cumin jadi reader yang baik doing, tapi entah ke sambet apa mendadak pengen buat FF.

Karena lagi ketular virus HoMin, jadilah FF pertama d FFn ini main cast and pairnya homin, tapi tetep ada unsur YooMin nya, kekekeke

Sesuai judul, FF ini di adaptasi *bahasanya* dari novel The Murder Game karya Beverly Barton, I love this novel so muccchh :DDD *gk ada yang Tanya

Kalo responnya bagus, diusahakan buat dilanjutkan tapi kalo enggak yah terpaksa tetap menjadi reader yang baik aja, hehehe so review neee, *grins


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MURDER GAME**

**HOMIN VERSION**

Suara alarm membangunkan changmin dari tidur nyenyaknya, dengan mengeluh changmin pun bangun, membuang dengan sembarangan selimutnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Begitu selesai dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya, ia baru sadar kamarnya belum dirapikan. Menghela nafas, namja berusia 24 tahun ini segera merapikan kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengecek jamnya. Dengan tersenyum changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira menuju rumah hyung nya. Di dalam pikirannya ia sudah membayangkan sandwich lezat untuk sarapannya. Begitu sampai dirumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya itu, ia segera masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"jaeee hyuuuungggg, aku rindu padamu!" teriaknya dari pintu depan, mendatangkan tawa dari pemilik rumah. Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan hanya tertawa menanggapi teriakan changmin itu. Ia sangat tahu kalau yang dirindukan namja tinggi dan manis itu hanyalah masakannya. Sebenarnya, hingga setahun yang lalu, changmin masih tinggal bersama jaejoong, karena kim jaejoong ini lah yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya ketika ia baru berusia 10 tahun, walaupun keduanya bukan bersaudara kandung, namun karena Jaejoong telah menikah dan tinggal bersama pasangan hidupnya, changmin pun memutuskan untuk pindah. Tentu saja Jaejoong menolak pada awalnya, karena bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi changmin. Ia bahkan telah menganngap changmin seperti anaknya karena usia mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh juga. Tetapi, menjadi seorang changmin yang sangat keras kepala, ia pun mengizinkan pada akhirnya dengan syarat changmin tidak pindah jauh dari rumahnya

"yang kau rindukan itu hanya masakan jaejoongie babo! Dan berhentilah berteriak setiap kau masuk ke rumah ini, kami tidak tuli voldamin!" tukas junsu, pasangan hidup jaejoong ini sembari memukul kepala changmin dengan Koran yang dipegangnya. Changmin mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul junsu tadi. Ia menatap jaejoong dengan doe eyes miliknya.

"ummmmaaa" rengeknya menunjuk junsu "dolphin ini memukulku" . jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menghadapi kelakuan 2 namja yang kekanakan ini. Dia tahu changmin tidak perlu bantuannya jika ingin membalas junsu, jadi dibiarkan saja dan benar saja, changmin dengan segera merebut sandwich junsu dan segera menghabiskannya membuat junsu menggerutu dengan segudang kutukan untuknya. Changmin, junsu, jaejoong, ketiga nya merupakan anggota dari FBI korea. Itulah yang membuat ketiganya berteman akrab bahkan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menjadi pasangan.

"hey min, tadi pagi leeteuk menelpon, dia bilang ada penemuan mayat di hutan kota" Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan lagi saat dilihat baik suami maupun dongsaengnya ini sudah bisa makan dengan tenang. Changmin menatap Jaejjong dengan penuh Tanya, sementara Junsu hanya terus melanjutkan makannya, namun tetap ikut mendengarkan. Melihat jaejoong menunggu reaksinya, changmin pun memutuskan untuk bertanya hal yang terlintas dipikirannya. "pembunuhan?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tahu bahwa changmin pasti akan kesal dibuatnya, dan benar saja tak lama changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Tidak ingin menggod dongsaengnya lagi, jaejjong pun menahan tawa dan memberikan penjelasan lebih. "dugaan kuat dari petugas forensik memang pembunuhan min-ah, karena itulah leeteuk meminta kita pagi ini untuk datang dan memeriksa TKP. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti juga, leeteuk terdengar bingung". Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepala, tanda ia mengerti maksud jaejoong, tak lama kemudian changmin berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap-siap. "kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi hyungdeul, kita pergi sekarang saja" sahut nya bersemangat. Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat namja genius yang selalu bersemngat setiap ada kasus ini, dan meeka pun ikut bersiap-siap.

チャンミン

Leeteuk menatap tanah kosong tempat dimana dua orang petugas kebersihan melaporkan pembunuhan mayat tadi. Dia baru saja berganti dengan tugas dengan petugas jaga pagi-pagi sekali, ketika Kangin menemui dan melaporkan penemuan ini serta memintanya langsung memeriksa TKP. Hal yang pertama yang segera dia lakukan dan terlintas dibenaknya adalah menghubungi changmin. Mengingat namja jenius itu adalah andalan FBI dan bagaimana dengan briliannya dia memecahkan kasus pembunuhan dua tahun lalu, dan harus merasa kesal saat namja itu tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Namja, yang mendapat julukan Angel dari rekannya ini pun segera menghubungi Jaejoong, leeteuk yakin nanti changmin pasti akan bisa dihubungi oleh jaejoong. Dan sekarang dia sedang menunggu kedatangan rekannya tersebut sembari kembali mengecek laporan sementara petugas forensik saat terdengar sapaan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan benarlah berdiri dihadapannya namja yang sangat tidak diharapkan, Jung Yunho.

"apa kabar leeteuk-ssi? Senang bertemu kembali denganmu" sapa namja yang terkenal sebagai detektif swasta dan juga pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Jung itu tidak lupa dengan senyum profesionalnya. Leeteuk menggerutu dalam batinnya, namun dia adalah seorang Agen FBI yang professional dan dia tidak pernah menunjukkkan ketidaksukaan secara terang-terangan. "senang juga bertemu dengan mu detektif jung, ada perlu apa anda disini?" Tanya leeteuk ramah namun to the point.

"tentu saja untuk bekerja Leeteuk-ssi, aku bukan orang yang menyukai rekreasi dipagi hari" sahut yunho santai. Dia mulai ikut berjongkok dan memeriksa lokasi TKP. Leeteuk memandang namja yang sangat terkenal dihadapannya ini dengan bingung. 'kerja' piker heran. "maaf, tapi kau bukan agen FBI dan kurasa kau tidak mempunyai hak disini" tukas leeteuk. Yunho menampilkan senyumnya yang mampu membuat ratusan yeoja diluar sana gila karenanya sebelum menjawab pernyataan agen FBI yang dia tahu tidak pernah menyukai keberadaannya ini. "aku mempunyai hak yang sama dengan kalian para agen FBI juga Leeteuk-ssi, karena Kangin-hyung sendiri yang memintaku untuk kasus ini sampai perlu mengganggu tidur nyenyakku pagi-pagi sekali tadi, mengingat kemampuanku yang tidak diragukan lagi pada kasus 2 tahun lalu". Leeteuk tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan ketidaksukaan akan namja sombong menurutnya ini. _Bagaimana mungkin namja ini menyebut-nyebut kasus 2 tahun lalu itu karena jasanya, hooo sampai changmin mendengar ini, habis lah namja ini._ Baru leeteuk akan menanggapinya terdengar suara orang yang baru saja ada dipikirannya. Dibalikkan badannya dan dilihatnya shim changmin dan juga pasangan Kim Junsu-jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya.

"Leeteuk hyung annyeong" teriakan changmin terdengar dari kejauhan. Leeteuk membayangkan bagaimana reaksi namja super tinggi ini bila melihat seorang Jung Yunho ada disini dan bahkan akan terlibat kasus kembali bersamanya.

TBC

karena ada beberapa yg minta lanjutin jadi di lanjutin hehehe,

sebenernya juga maunya ini d screenplays tapi gak tau napa gk ada pilihannya, T.T

maklum, biasa cuman jadi reader, jadi gk terlalu tau,

hehehe aku tanyain author yg udah biasa nanti, semoga bisa jadi screenplays

gomawo bwt yg udah reviews~~ gomawo bget yah, *gives homin cookies

BIG THANKS TO

mnop(Guest) | minnieluv01 | ukeYUNHO(Guest) | HOMIN(Guest) | its me(Guest)


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MURDER GAME**

**Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin**

**DB5K-SUPER JUNIOR-OC**

**BETA by asisten madjikan shim-jung**

**"Permainan sederhana, Dia sang pemburu, dan mereka Mangsa"**

Chapter 2

Changmin berjalan santai menuju ke arah Leeteuk. Cengiran lebar terpajang di wajahnya. "Leeteuk hyung annyeong" sapanya dari jauh. Laki-laki tinggi ini belum melihat kalau Jung Yunho berdiri tidak jauh dari Leeteuk dan sedang mengamatinya. Barulah ketika mendekat, mereka saling bertatap muka. Changmin langsung berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya saat dia bertatapan dengan Yunho.

"Bukankah yang boleh memeriksa TKP hanya dari petugas forensic, tim FBI serta polisi kan hyung?" Tanya changmin sarkas dan tidak berusaha untuk menutupi ketidaksukaannya, karena keduanya bahkan semua orang dari FBI sudah sangat tahu bagaimana buruknya hubungan 2 laki-laki jenius itu. Bukan Jung Yunho detektif terkenal yang menjadi pujaan banyak orang namanya jika hanya diam saja tanpa membalas sarkasme changmin itu.

"Oh, tentu saja benar begitu changmin-ah. Peraturan belum berubah, hanya FBI, petugas forensik dan juga polisi yang boleh memeriksa TKP," jawab Yunho cuek. "Tapi bukankah seorang detektif dengan izin khusus juga bisa memeriksa TKP?"

Alis mata changmin terangkat, "changmin-ah katanya" batinnya. Namun ia segera menatap Leeteuk untuk memastikannya, dan betapa kesalnya dia ketika Leeteuk hanya diam dan mengiyakan. Changmin berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tidak ada gunanya mencari masalah pagi-pagi, tapi begitu ia teringat saat Jung Yunho yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan akrab itu membuat ia kembali mendengus kesal.

"Agen Shim untukmu tuan detektif Jung," sahut changmin dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya. Yunho nyaris melontarkan kalimat balasan saat Junsu dan Jaejoong muncul. Keduanya telah mengetahui kehadiran Yunho dari kejauhan dan yakin, pastilah detektif tersebut dilibatkan dalam kasus ini dan mereka juga bisa menebak kalau saat ini, dongsaeng mereka dan detektif Jung itu pasti sedang saling melemparkan kata-kata terkejam yang bisa mereka berdua keluarkan, dan keduanya memutuskan untuk dengan segera melerai agar tidak menimbulkan masalah karena bagaimanapun ada kasus yang menjadi prioritas mereka.

"Minnie-ah, tidak baik membuat masalah, ada kasus yang harus kita urus daripada kau mengurusinya," Jaejoong memegang bahu Changmin mencoba menenangkannya. Changmin, yang menganggap Jaejoong mengatai sebagai pembuat masalah tentu saja tidak terima. Dia berniat mengomentari perkataan penghiburan Jaejoong itu namun Junsu langsung memotongny

"Betul kata Jaejoongie, bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan laporan dari Leeteuk hyung saja?" tanya junsu, yang dengan segera disetujui oleh Leeteuk dan Jaejoong. Namun Yunho dan Changmin hanya diam saja.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dan dapat bekerja sama dengan baik detektif Jung, tidak seperti kasus lalu" tambah junsu lagi melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk saja, bagaimanapun dia harus bersikap profesional dan tidak melanggar etika detektif miliknya.

Leeteuk pun segera membacakan laporan sementara yang diberikan oleh petugas forensic yang pertama kali memeriksa mayat. Sementara ketiga agen FBI itu mendengar rekan mereka, pikiran Jung Yunho melayang ke kasus dua tahun lalu, dimana menjadi titik awal ketidak-harmonisan hubungan kerjasama di antara mereka.

Flashback

Changmin, Junsu, Jaejoong dan Leeteuk menatap tak percaya laki-laki dihadapnnya ini. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki ini dengan seenaknya mengambil keputusan sendiri bahkan tanpa ada diskusi dengan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau gila?" kata-kata itulah yang langsung keluar dari mulut changmin. Dari awal memulai kerjasama dengan detektif swasta ini, Changmin sudah tidak menyukainya namun ia tidak pernah secara langsung mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya. Tapi kali ini dia menyalak karena menurutnya ide Jung Yunho ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku cukup waras dengan setiap hal yang aku ucapkan barusan agen Shim Changmin," jawab yunho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Changmin. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ingin sekali ditonjoknya detektif arogan satu ini.

"Kau kira nyawa manusia itu mainan? Dengan ini kau sama saja dengan pembunuh itu!" bentak Changmin lagi. Sementara lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap cemas dua orang ini.

"Kurasa kau tidak memperhatikan dengan baik penjelasanku barusan agen shim dan dengan sembarangan langsung menyimpulkan saja. Aku akan memastikan 100% tidak akan ada korban, yang menjadi umpan kita, akan selamat bahkan tanpa cacat sedikit pun" yunho kembali memberikan penjelasan masih dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa dalam situasi tegang ini.

"Ini kasus nyata dan bukan analisis ataupun teori seperti yang selama ini selalu kau banggakan itu tuan detektif, kau tidak bisa mengandalkan rencanamu ini berjalan 100% sesuai analisis dan teori-teori yang kau ucapkan itu. Semua bisa terjadi dan kau akan sangat terlambat untuk menyesalinya nanti!" seru changmin kembali. Akal sehat nya benar-benar menolak semua rencana yang Yunho utarakan tersebut, karena dia merasa ada yang kosong dan lemah dari strategi itu. Namun changmin harus menerima kekalahan telak, karena dengan tiba-tiba, Kim Kangin, pimpinan mereka mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kita akan jalankan rencana Yunho ini, karena kurasa ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kita coba sekarang" ucap Kim Kangin sembari berdiri. "Dan tidak ada bantahan" tambahnya lagi ketika dilihatnya changmin akan kembali membantah. Changmin hanya mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Dia tahu kata-katanya memang tidak akan didengarkan, karena dia adalah agen baru, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menerima ini.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita diskusikan saja siapa yang akan menjadi umpan pelaku kali ini, apa ada saran dari kalian untuk orang yang cocok dengan posisi penting ini?" kangin berdiri di depan, tepat di sebelah Yunho. Kemudian mereka mulai membicarakan orang-orang yang dianggap cocok. Jaejoong dan Junsu mencoba mengikuti diskusi tersebut, namun pandangan keduanya tidak terlepas dari Changmin yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepala dan terlihat berpikir, atau bisa dikatakan juga menenangkan emosinya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Changmin, namun keduanya yakin itu bukan lah hal yang bagus.

Pikiran Jaejoong dan Junsu terbukti ketika tiba-tiba Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat semua di ruangan menatapnya. Namun, tatapan seorang Shim Changmin hanya tertuju pada satu orang, yaitu Jung Yunho.

"Jika kalian memang ingin mengikuti semua rencana tuan detektif Jung ini, baiklah, aku yang akan menjadi umpannya" pernyataannya tersebut membuat belasan pasang tatapan kaget terarah padanya, termasuk dari Yunho. Kangin yang baru saja akan berbicara langsung dipotong Changmin.

"Bukankah tidak akan ada masalah jika hanya kehilangan seorang agen baru, daripada kehilangan nyawa orang lain apalagi jika itu masyarakat biasa yang tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku yang akan menjadi umpan" sahut changmin tegas, lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Jaejoong yang panik segera mengejarnya, meninggalkan ruangan yang sekarang diliputi keheningan itu.

flashback end

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Samar-samar didengarnya suara Leeteuk. Tanpa ia sadari memori kasus 2 tahun lalu kembali berputar. Itu untuk pertama kalinya ia membuat kesalahan dan hampir menyebabkan nyawa orang lain menjadi taruhan, dan orang itu adalah Changmin. Ia ingat bagaimana dengan jeniusnya Changmin membuat keputusan di saat yang benar-benar mendesaknya dan berhasil, tidak hanya menyelamatkan nyawa laki-laki tinggi itu sendiri tapi juga nyawa para agen dan juga Yunho sendiri, saat melakukan penangkapan pelakunya. Walaupun pada akhirnya rencana itu tetap dipuji dan semua agen FBI terutama Kangin harus meminta maaf pada Changmin, tetap saja untuk Yunho , ia telah gagal, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya rencana nya dianggap gagal. Alasan kenapa ia bersikap arogan dan tetap menganggap bahwa dia yang berjasa selama ini adalah hanya karena ia bukan lah orang yang mudah mengaku kalah begitu saja tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Untuk kasus kali ini ia tidak akan gagal dan ia akan menunjukkan itu pada changmin.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh hyung," Yunho baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika didengarnya kalimat Changmin itu.

Yunho memfokuskan dirinya, dan ia dapat melihat Changmin sedang berjongkok memeriksa lokasi mayat ditemukan yang tidak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ketiga agen lainnya segera mendekatinya, dan Yunho hanya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan saja, sambil mengumpulkan hal-hal yang bisa menjadi informasi untuknya.

"Dari laporan ini, petugas forensik mengatakan, jejak kaki terbaru yang berasal dari identifikasi TKP, selain milik para petugas itu, jejak kaki yang lain juga bisa teridentifikasi. Bukankah itu aneh hyung? Karena bisa kita lihat dari TKP, harusnya jejak kaki pelaku itu ada, tapi tidak ada laporan sama sekali dan kenapa belum ada perkiraan waktu kematiannya?"

Dalam hatinya, Yunho menyetujui pernyataan Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga, harusnya perkiraan waktu kematian dan pemeriksaan jejak adalah yang pertama bisa dilakukan, dan Yunho berani bersumpah, jika walaupun hanya sekilas, Changmin sempat melirik ke arahnya.

"Petugas forensik yang menemui ku tadi mengatakan mereka agak kesulitan memperkirakan waktu kematiannya Min-ah, untuk itulah mereka harus membawa mayat tersebut ke lab dan secepatnya akan melaporkan pada kita. Untuk sementara ini, kita hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari TKP dan dari foto saat mayat ditemukan" jelas leeteuk, dan ia segera mengeluarkann 2 lembar foto yang diambil tadi dan memberikannya satu untuk trio JaeMinSu dan yang satu lagi untuk Yunho. Mereka dengan menerima nya dan melihatnya. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya setelah selama ini melihat mayat langsung, mereka berharap tidak akan pernah melihat mayat ini seperti ini.

チャンミン

"Song Ji-Suk, 24 tahun, seorang instruktur di salah satu pusat gym terkenal Seoul di Incheon, dilaporkan oleh keluarganya telah menghilang selama 12 hari, dari pemeriksaan terakhir yang dilakukan, sulit memastikan kapan meninggalnya korban. Dari tubuh korban ditemukan cukup banyak bekas luka, dan juga menunjukkan tanda mengalami dehidrasi tinggi. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, tepat seperti yang terlihat pada foto, kulit kepala rambutnya menghilang dan tidak ditemukan bekas apapun pada lokasi penemuan mayat" Junsu menutup file laporannya setelah ia membacakannya.

Semua terdiam, mencerna informasi barusan. Junsu lalu mengambil tempat duduk kearah di dekat jaejoong dan mulai memperhatikan rekannya, termasuk Jung Yunho, yang harus dia anggap rekan mulai sekarang. Changmin menatap kembali foto mayat yang saat ini tertempel pada whiteboard yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk membahas kasus. Ia masih tidak percaya, mayat yang ada di foto tersebut, terlihat luar biasa kurus, kulitnya penuh dengan bekas luka, dan yang paling parah adalah, kulit rambutnya yang tidak ada. Melihat foto ini membuat Changmin merinding. Tidak hanya dirinya, Jaejoong juga memberikan reaksi yang sama. Bahkan laki-laki yang dikenal cantik itu, dan suka dia panggil umma, terlihat sangat pucat setelah melihat foto tersebut dan berusaha menghindari untuk tidak melihatnya lagi. Tiba-tiba mereka semua dikejutkan oleh dering ponsel Changmin. Memandang caller ID sang penelpon, Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak ada nomor sama sekali.

"Yeboseoyo"

"Changmin-ah, senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa kembali mendengar suara indahmu sayangku" suara dalam seorang laki-laki yang menjawab. Suara itu membuat Changmin langsung merinding, belum lagi dari kata-katanya tadi. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memperhatikan Changmin dan menyadari perubahan mendadak Changmin itu segera waspada.

"Siapa ini? Apa maksud dari kata-kata mu barusan?" Changmin bertanya kembali dan kali ini berhasil membuat perhatian semua tertuju padanya.

"Kau ingin tau siapa diriku honey?" laki-laki misterius itu malah balik bertanya dan berhasil membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri. Changmin hanya diam dan tidak menjawab.

"oww honey, kenapa hanya diam saja? Aku ingin kau memohon padaku jika kau ingin tahu siapa diriku," lanjut laki-laki itu lagi ketika tidak didapatinya juga jawaban dari Changmin. Tentu saja Changmin membulatkan matanya kaget. 'what the fuck!' batinnya, apa orang gila ini berpikir dia akan begitu saja memohon padanya.

"Kau ingin aku memohon padamu? Jangan mengharap" geram changmin dan malah mendatangkan tawa dari lawan bicara. Changmin semakin yakin kalau lawan bicaranya saat ini terganggu jiwanya.

"Benar-benar Shim Changmin-ku. Sangat galak. Baiklah, kali ini aku yang mengalah, kau boleh memanggilku dengan THE HUNTER Minnie-ah" lanjutan kalimat pria itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat changmin membulatkan doe eyesnya karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan the hunter?! Jangan membuat lelucon gila!"

"Awww…bukankah kau telah menerima laguku Minnie-ah? Dia adalah mangsa pertamaku dalam permainan kita ini, dia cukup lumayan, tapi aku tetap kecewa," suara itu menghela nafas dan membuatnya terdengar seakan dirinya sangat sedih. Changmin terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu. Dia lalu menatap pada hyungnya sebelum berkata.

"Kau yang membunuh Song Ji Suk!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba, dan sekarang ketiga rekannya, tentu saja terkecuali Yunho, segera menghapirinya. Lagi-lagi lelaki di seberang telepon itu hanya tertawa dengan gila.

"Untuk pria jenius sepertimu, kau lambat juga ne Changmin, bagaimana?Apa kau suka dengan lagu ini? Aku cukup kecewa dengan pemain pertama, kuharap mangsa keduaku lebih baik daripada yang ini" sahut namja itu dengan santainya. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki ini mengatakan semuanya dengan tenang dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, bahkan sudah merencanakan pembunuhan kembali.

"Kau gila," tanpa sadar changmin menyuarakan pikirannya. "Aku akan menghentikanmu. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh lagi."

"Itu lah yang kuinginkan Minnie-ah, karena kau adalah salah satu pemain dari permainan ini sayangku. Kau adalah pemain utamanya sayang"

"Hentikan semua ucapan gilamu itu karena aku secepat mungkin aku akan memastikan kau mendapatkan hukuman terberatmu dan menghentikan permainan bodoh yang kau buat ini" Ancam Changmin penuh emosi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa si penelepon itu)

"Kau akan kuberikan bantuan untuk tiap permainanku ini Minnie-ah. Aku akan memberikan sedikit petunjuk sebelum aku memulai permainan dan jika kau memang sangat ingin menghentikannya sayangku, kau harus menebak dengan cepat. Ah, tapi aku tidak akan memberikannya dulu jika kau tidak setuju untuk ikut bermain, Minnie-ah."

Changmin hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata lelaki misterius itu. Mau tidak mau, dia harus ikut 'permainan' yang dikatakan oleh orang gila ini. Namun, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk, apalagi tiap mendengar panggilan Minnie-ah. Entah kenapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasakan sesuatu familiar, bukan,bukan seperti Jaejoong yang juga memanggilnya begitu. Ada hal lain, yang Changmin sulit untuk menjelaskan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikuti permainanmu ini dan secepatnya aku akan menangkapmu," tegas Changmin setelah terdiam cukup lama. Semua menatapnya kaget dan tidak mengerti. Bahkan Yunho sudah berdiri tegak dari posisinya tadi.

"Aku sudah menebaknya, Minnie-ah. Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi pada panggilan berikutnya sayang, jangan terlalu merindukanku ya," laki-laki itu lalu mengakhiri telpon mereka. Changmin segera menghempaskan ponselnya ke meja dan membenamkan kepalanya di tangan. Menatap changmin yang terlihat sangat frustasi, Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Benarkah tadi telpon dari pelaku? Apa yang dia inginkan?" Yunho memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong menatapnya kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa detektif ini sangat tidak peka sekali pada situasi, tidak bisakah ia menanyakan itu di saat yang lebih tepat nanti.

"Lebih cepat lebih bak bukan?" sahut yunho yang ternyata menyadari tatapan kesal Jaejoong. " Pembunuh itu sepertinya berniat melakukan pembunuhan lagi, jadi lebih cepat kita mendapatkan informasi lebih bagus."

Jaejoong pun mendengus sebal. Dia baru akan berniat memarahi Yunho, namun Changmin menyela. "Dia benar hyung. Laki-laki itu akan melakukan pembunuhan lagi."

Junsu dan Leeteuk saling bertukar pandang. Junsu tampak menyetujui apapun persetujuan yang mereka buat dari hanya saling menatap.

"Maukah kau menceritakan apa saja yang dia katakan hangmin-ah?" tanya junsu pelan, tidak ingin memaksa Changmin, dan yang terpenting, tidak ingin membuat Jaejoongie-nya mengamuk, yang ternyata sia-sia. Jaejoong melemparkan death glare pada laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi pasangan hidup-nya itu. Changmin yang tidak ingin membuat situasi tambah kacau pun segera menyela sebelum Jaejoong mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Setelah meyakinkan Jaejoong dia baik-baik saja, Changmin pun mulai menjeaskan percakapannya di telepon barusan.

"Laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah THE HUNTER, dia bilang adalah master permainan ini dan orang yang dibunuh adalah mangsanya. Dia akan memberikan petunjuk setiap akan memulai permainan barunya lagi padaku dan karena itulah dia menyuruhku ikut dalam permainan gilanya ini." Mendengar penjelasan Changmin itu membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kenapa dia ingin kau yang mengikuti permainan gila ini? Masih ada banyak orang lain, dan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel Changmin?" seru jaejoong khawatir. Bagaimana pun Changmin adalah dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayang. Dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi.

"Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan pertamaku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan nomor ponsel Changmin," sambung Leeteuk dan dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi terdekat. Yunho terlihat terdiam mencerna informasi yang ada. Begitu pula changmin, dia berusaha mengingat tiap perkataan pelaku, berharap ada maksud tersembunyi dari tiap ucapannya tadi.

"Menurutku, pelaku kali ini mempunyai hubungan dengan pelaku kasus 2 tahun lalu," simpul Yunho, membuat 4 pasang mata menatapnya. "Ada beberapa pola yang terlihat sama dari keduanya, mungkin pelaku kali ini ingin membalas dendam"

"Kurasa detektif Jung ada benarnya, dan mungkin dia memilih Changmin karena Changmin yang berhasil menebak teka-teki pelaku 2 tahun lalu," sela Junsu yang terlihat membolak-balikkan dokumen yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi kurasa alasan ia memilih Changmin bukan karena itu" lanjut Yunho lagi, kali ini membuat Changmin langsung menatapnya heran. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, tatapan penuh dengan kepolosan dan kenaifan dengan tatapan tajam penuh penilaian. Changmin yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan, dan memilih menatap whiteboard didepannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh curiga yang bersamaan dengan pertanyaan bernada tenang dari Leeteuk.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bukan itu alasan utamanya," sahut Yunho yang terdengar ragu. Yunho juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya yakin dengan hal itu. Sama seperti Changmin yang juga merasakan firasat buruk untuk kasus ini. Namun berbeda dari Changmin, Yunho justru merasakan firasat buruknya itu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi pada orang yang begitu membencinya ini dan dia sangat mengharapkan hal itu hanya firasatnya saja.

"Kurasa hari ini cukup sampai disini, sudah cukup larut. Besok aku harapkan kedatangan kalian sepagi mungkin. Kita akan kembali mendiskusikan ini dan mungkin saja pelaku itu akan menghubungi lagi," sahut Leeteuk. Dia lalu berdiri dari kursinya menuju pintu diikuti yang lain termasuk Changmin dan Yunho, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut kosong.

チャンミン

_"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memulai nya lagi dengan segera. Oh…Shim Changmin, aku bahkan telah menikmati sebelum permainan ini dimulai, dan aku sudah merindukan suara merdu-mu lagi Minnie-ah. Semoga saja laki-laki kedua ini tidak mengecewakanku seperti si Song itu dan aku bisa bermain lebih lama dengannya. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksinya dan…"_

_Lelaki itu menatap layar komputer dihadapannya. Terlihat foto seorang pria bernama Hwang Tae Goon sebelum layar itu berganti menampilkan foto dua orang bocah yang berdiri berdampingan._

**_TBC_**

Writer yang tidak jelas ini ini kembali dengan chapter baru yang sepertinya juga masih tetap gk jelas, hehehe.

TERIMA KASIH BANGET buat **kak asisten madjikan shim-jung** yag dengan berbaik hati sangat mau meluangkan waktunya untu menjadi Beta Reader dari cerita ini, hehehe , tata bahasa dan penulisanku memang jelek banget, makash kak buat saran dan bantuannya, :DD

Untuk chapter ini, maaf kalo ada yang agak Out Of Chara. Apalagi buat karakter Yunho. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mempertahankan keaslian karakter yang ada di novel. Hehehehe, dan aku jadinya ngerasa yunho agak diluar sifat aslinya dia, :DD

Maaf lama banget baru update, sibuk persiapan imlek, hehehe *gak ada yang nanya.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BUAT YANG UDAH BERSEDIA BUAT REVIEW.

TERIMA KASIH juga buat saran, kritik dan pujiannya, Hontou ni ARIGATO *bow bareng Minnie,

mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MURDER GAME**

**Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin  
**

**DB5K-SUPER JUNIOR-OC**

Chapter 3

_Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memulai nya lagi dengan segera. Oh Shim Changmin, aku bahkan telah menikmati sebelum permainan dimulai lagi, dan aku sudah merindukan suara merdu-mu lagi Minnie-ah. Semoga saja pria yang ini tidak mengecewakanku seperti si __**Song **__itu, dan aku bisa bermain lebih lama dengannya._

_Sepertinya mereka juga baru menemukan satu mayat. Membosankan…aku ingin bermain lagi, __**Song**__ benar-benar yang terburuk di antara mereka. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku menghubungi pria itu. Aku yakin dia dapat memeriahkan permainan ini dan sementara mereka sibuk dengan mayat-mayat itu nanti, aku akan mendapatkan mainan baru lagi._

Park Yoochun tersenyum menatap satu-persatu foto yang ada di hadapannya. Dia baru menambah tanda X pada foto yang bertuliskan Hwang Tae Goon. Foto itu lalu digabungkannya dengan 3 foto lain yang juga bertanda X. Yoochun memutar kursi yang didudukinya dan memandang layar komputer . Dia harus mulai bergerak lagi sesuai jadwal yang direncanakan. Paling telat besok, dia sudah harus memilih korban baru, dan kali ini sasarannya adalah pria tangguh dengan nama keluarga berawalan '**I**'. Yoochun menutup beberapa file yang menghiasi layar komputernya, sehingga layar itu menampilkan foto dua orang bocah yang berdiri berdampingan.

チャンミン

Provinsi Gyeonggi, 08.00 KST

Changmin menatap kosong keluar jendela hotel tempatnya menginap. Sudah dua hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu di Gyeonggi untuk menemui keluarga dari korban Song Ji Suk,namun keluarga Song masih dalam keadaan berduka sehingga dia baru dapat menemui mereka sore ini. Menghembuskan nafas, Changmin berniat untuk membeli makanan ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Saat melihat ID penelpon yang tidak diketahuinya itu, Changmin segera mengangkat telepon itu, berharap dari si pelaku.

"Yeboseoyo" sahut Changmin datar dan dia harus merasa kecewa sekaligus heran ketika suara Jung Yunho yang menyambutnya.

"Pembunuh itu mengirimiku pesan" Yunho langsung mengatakan tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Changmin terdiam mendengar kata-kata detektif yang dibencinya ini. 'Bukankah pembunuh itu mengatakan hanya akan menghubungi Changmin saja, lalu kenapa dia malah menghubungi detektif ini' pikir Changmin. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum menanggapi Yunho.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakannya?" Tanya Changmin. Didengarnya suara beberapa tombol ditekan sebelum suara Jung Yunho kembali terdengar.

"Busan, Coklat, Hitam dan Gwangju, Coklat, Biru." Changmin mencoba mencerna kata-kata Yunho tersebut. Pesan itu menurutnya cukup aneh dan Yunho pun ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Apa menurutmu pesan ini tidak aneh?" Yunho yang pertama menyuarakan pemikiran mereka. "aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksud utama dari pesan ini, tapi sepertinya pesan ini merujuk pada korban berikutnya". Mendengar itu bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri. Membayangkan akan adanya korban lagi.

"Hey Shim Changmin! Kau masih di sana bukan?" suara Yunho kembali terdengar, membuat Changmin ingat detektif itu menunggu respon darinya.

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya Detektif Jung, hanya saja pembunuh itu mengatakan jika dia akan memberitahuku dulu jika akan membunuh lagi," tanggap Changmin asal dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memaki Yunho ketika didengarnya detektif tampan itu tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Jung?!" bentak Changmin emosi. Saat ini dia benar-benar frustasi memikirkan tujuan dari pelaku dan Jung Yunho yang arogan ini malah menambah frustasi saja.

"Ayolah Shim Changmin! Kau mempercayai kata-kata pembunuh itu dan berharap dia akan menepatinya? Kau benar-benar naif Changminnie," sahut Yunho dengan nada mengejek, membuat Changmin berharap dia bisa menghadiahinya dengan sebuah pukulan di wajah. Changmin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi kata-kata Yunho dan dengan kejamnya ia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu begitu saja. Menggeram, dihempaskannya benda tak berdosa itu begitu saja di kasur dan kemudian menyusul merebahkan diri, namun tak lama suara ponselnya kembali terdengar. Mengira itu adalah telepon dari Yunho, Changmin langsung mengangkatnya bahkan tanpa mengecek ID penelpon.

"Apa maumu lagi Jung!" sahutnya emosi, namun Changmin langsung terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara penelponnya.

"Jae hyung! Ada apa?" kali ini dengan lebih tenang dan tanpa emosi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sedang menunggu telepon dari detektif arogan itu," kata Jaejoong dengan nada menyelidik. Changmin memutar bola mata nya, berharap semua orang berhenti membuatnya kesal.

"Ayolah hyung! Langsung saja beritahu aku ada apa!" Changmin benar-benar frustasi sekarang, dan semua orang terkesan berusaha membuatnya emosi.

"Kangin menerima laporan dari kepolisian distrik Busan dan Gwangju, pernah ada penemuan mayat dengan ciri pembunuhan sama persis dengan Song JiSuk" Changmin terdiam, mulutnya terbuka ingin membalas Jaejoong tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Otaknya berusaha untuk mencerna semua perlahan, dan kata-kata Yunho ditelepon seperti terdengar kembali olehnya.

_'Busan, Coklat, Hitam dan Gwangju, Coklat, Biru'_

"Hyung apa korban itu memiliki ciri yang berhubungan dengan warna coklat, hitam, ataupun biru?"

"Ne Min-ah, korban yang ditemukan di Gwangju, Shin In Joo, 24 tahun, berambut coklat, lalu untuk korban yang ditemukan di Busan, Hwang Tae Goon, juga 24 tahun dan berambut coklat. Kurasa hitam dan biru yang kau maksud di sini adalah warna baju yang mereka kenakan Min-ah, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu Min?" Changmin menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada hyung cerewetnya itu.

"Jung Yunho yang memberitahukannya hyung" laki-laki termuda di FBI ini memilih jujur, menurutnya dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong, berbohong adalah hal percuma.

"Jung? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Pembunuh itu kali ini mengiriminya pesan hyung, dan jangan tanya padaku kenapa dia mengirim pesan ke Jung itu karena aku juga tidak tahu alasannya," papar Changmin panjang lebar. Dia tahu hyungnya pasti akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang terdengar menghela nafas. Hening. Tidak ada yang kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan walaupun telpon tersebut masih tersambung. Changmin lah yang kemudian memulai duluan, menanyakan hal yang cukup membuat penasaran dari tadi.

"Hyung? Kenapa kepolisian distrik langsung menghubungi FBI? Bukankah harus melalui beberapa protokoler tertentu dulu?"

"Leeteuk dan Junsu sudah menceritakan mengenai telpon dari pembunuh itu ke Kangin,dan si raccoon itu mengeluarkan perintah ke semua kepolisian yang ada untuk segera melaporkan jika di daerah mereka ditemukan mayat dengan ciri pembunuhan seperti ini dan kurasa dua korban ini juga dari pembunuh yang sama, berdasarkan pesan yang diterima Jung itu."

"Yah, kurasa hyung benar" setelah berpesan pada Changmin untuk selalu berhati-hati dan tidak lupa makan, mereka pun memutuskan sambungan karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu lagi dibicarakan. Kembali membanting ponselnya ke kasur, Changmin kemudian mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya ke kasur seperti seekor anak anjing yang sedang malas-malasan, hanya bedanya saat ini frustrasi lah yang dirasakan pemuda ini. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, dan Changmin mengutuk keberadaan benda tak berdosa itu. Kali ini dia melihat ID caller nya dulu, dan begitu mengenali sebagai nomor dari Jung Yunho, Changmin malah dan mematikannya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar hotelnya, meninggalkan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di kasur.

チャンミン

Seoul, Jung Corps, 09.00 KST

Yunho mendengus jengkel sambil membanting ponsel mahal miliknya begitu saja ke meja kerjanya. Pria tampan pewaris Jung Corps ini mengacak rambutnya kesal. Setelah telponnya diputuskan begitu saja, sekarang berkali-kali dirinya mencoba menghubungi Shim Changmin lagi, tapi pemuda manis dan tinggi itu sama sekali tidak menjawab telponnya. Yunho lalu mengambil kembali megambil ponselnya dan menekannya dengan cepat.

"Heechul, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, segera ke ruanganku" perintah Yunho pada salah satu staff merangkap temannya itu. Yunho bisa mendengar gerutuan Heechul sebelum telponnya kembali dimatikan begitu saja. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, menunggu kedatangan Heechul. Saat ini di benaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh wajah seorang Shim Changmin. Ia sendiri pun bingung. Bagaimana pemuda naif dan kekanakan tapi juga manis itu bisa terus-terusan muncul dalam pikirannya. Namun semua pikirannya harus terhenti ketika heechul dengan tidak elegannya menghambur masuk ke ruangannya.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu jangan pernah berteriak padaku jika ditelpon! Kalau kau bukan sahabatku sudah aku pukul kepalamu itu! Tidak peduli sekalipun kau adalah bos-ku!" omel Heechul. Yunho hanya mengangakat bahunya tidak peduli. Omelan Heechul sudah biasa untuknya. Dia bahkan sudah sering menerima yang lebih parah dari pria yang juga berwajah cantik ini.

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu dengan segera Heenim" Heechul masih menggerutu, tapi dia segera menempatkan dirinya disalah satu sofa Yunho. Jarang sahabatnya ini terdengar begitu kacau.

"Bantuan apa yang kau perlukan dari Yang Mulia Heenim ini?!" jika saja tidak segera membutuhkan bantuan Heechul, Yunho ingin sekali melemparkan barang apapun yang ada di meja kerja tepat ke wajah Heechul.

"Aku ingin kau melacak dimana nomor ini berada saat ini, jika bisa sekalian dengan tempat dia menginap" Yunho memberikan langsung ponselnya ke Heechul. Melemparkan tatapan heran pada Yunho sebelum mulai menyamabar salah satu laptop yang berada dekat dengannya, Heechul pun mulai menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan cepat. 10 menit kemudian, Heechul berteriak girang sebelum menatap Yunho kaget.

"Kau memintaku mencari keberadaan agen Shim?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semua bahkan termasuk pegawainya memang tahu permusuhan aneh kedua orang ini. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Yunho malah menelpon pegawainya yang lain untuk menyiapkan pesawat pribadi miliknya dan juga beberapa pakaian untuknya. Mendengar itu, Heechul malah tersenyum menyeringai.

"Waaw, apa hari ini April mop? Jika benar, kau sukses Jung" sahut Heechul mengejek. Yunho hanya mengacuhkannya. Dia hanya ingin secepatnya pergi. Segera Yunho menyambar tas kerjanya juga ponselnya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya begitu pegawainya memberitahukan bahwa semua yang dia minta telah siap. Tidak lupa juga bonus teriakan dari Heechul.

"SELAMAT MENIKMATI AKHIR PEKAN MU DENGAN SHIM CHANGMIN!"

チャンミン

Provinsi Gyeonggi, 22.10 KST

Changmin memasuki lobi hotel tempatnya menginap dengan lelah dan langsung menuju salah satu lift yang kosong. Dia ingin segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Pertemuannya dengan keluarga Song tadi cukup meenguras tenaganya. Changmin harus berkali-kali menenangkan Nyonya Song yang histeris, dan juga dia harus menghadapi kemarahan dari Tuan Song. Setidaknya, cukup banyak informasi yang didapat Changmin untuk membantu penyelidikan dari keluarga Song. Suara lift berhenti mengagetkannya. Changmin pun menuju kamarnya dan memasukinya. Mata doe eyes-nya membulat sempurna begitu melihat siapa yang tengah berada di kamar tempatnya menginap. Jung Yunho yang dengan elegannya duduk di satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Jung?! dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!" bentak Changmin sambil melemparkan tas yang dibawanya ke lantai begitu saja. Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan mencoba menunggu sampai Changmin tenang lalu duduk. Namun percuma karena seorang Shim Changmin, tetap bersikeras berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu agen Shim, kau terlihat cukup lelah, atau mungkin kau ingin beristirahat dan aku akan kembali lagi besok dan kita berbicara dengan lebih tenang," Yunho mencoba bersikap ramah tapi Changmin sedang tidak ingin beramah-tamah apalagi dengannya.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku itu Jung!"

"Kau mematikan telponku begitu saja bahkan aku belum selesai bicara, karena itu aku menemuimu langsung dan bagaimana aku bisa di ruangan ini, sederhana saja, hotel ini salah satu milik Jung Corps" balasnya santai. Changmin mengutuk Yunho dan seluruh Jung dalam hati dan membuat catatan untuk lebih dulu memeriksa info setiap tempat yang akan dikunjunginya. Menghela nafas, Changmin berjalan menuju kasur dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya, dan tenggelam dalam tumpukan bantal juga selimut, tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Jung Yunho yang memperhatikan semua gerakannya.

"Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdebat denganmu Jung, jadi sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang juga karena aku benar-benar lelah," gerutu Changmin dari balik bantal tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Yunho. Memutuskan yang terbaik adalah membiarkan Changmin beristirahat, Yunho pun beranjak dari kursi duduknya dan menuju pintu. Sebelum menutupnya, Yunho kembali berbalik dan menatap Changmin yang sudan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke bantal.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok pagi-pagi sekali untuk bicara denganmu Changmin" sahutnya lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Changmin yang sudah menyeberang ke alam mimpi.

チャンミン

Provinsi Gyeonggi, 07.30 KST

Yunho kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotel Changmin, dan betapa kagetnya dia begitu mendapati pintunya tidak terkunci, dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget lagi adalah ketika mendapati Changmin masih dengan pakaiannya kemarin bergulung di dalam selimut

"Apa dia tidak mengaktifkan kunci otomatisnya semalam? Bagaimana jika ada yang menyusup masuk!" gerutu Yunho. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir betapa cerobohnya Changmin, tapi teringat kondisi Changmin semalam, ia langsung memakluminya. Yunho lalu meletakkan sarapan yang sengaja dibawanya ke meja kecil dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika Changmin menggerutu 'Jae-hyung aku masih ngantuk' dengan wajah yang benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

'Dia lupa berada dimana rupanya' batin Yunho. pria yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja terbaiknya itu memutuskan untuk mengerjai Changmin.

"Ne, Min-ah, Yun-hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, kau pasti lapar" Yunho harus menahan tawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Dia menunggu reaksi Changmin. Yunho yakin Changmin sedang mencerna kata-katanya barusan karena tidak terlihat lagi gerakan pemuda manis itu di atas kasur. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Yunho harus menutup telinganya dan menhindari lemparan bantal Changmin yang dalam sekejap sudah duduk dikasurnya lengkap dengan glare.

"JUNG YUNHO! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!

チャンミン

Changmin tidak berhentinya menggerutu. Bahkan sambil mandipun dia masih tidak berhenti menggerutu.

'Astaga! Berarti Jung itu melihat wajah ku saat tidur! Oh tidak, bagaimana jika wajahku jelek tadi? Pasti dia akan mengejek!' batin Changmin kacau. Mau tidak mau hal itu terpikir juga olehnya, dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Bagaimanapun selama ini yang berada didekatnya hanya Jaejoong dan Junsu saja. Changmin memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mandinya. Dia keluar dengan berpakaian lengkap dan rapi, karena seorang Jung Yunho bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkan kamarnya. Jadi mana mungkin dia keluar hanya dengan handuk dan memakai baju di kamar?!

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga. Aku pikir harus menunggu berjam-jam lagi," ejek Yunho. Padahal nyatanya Changmin hanya menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk mandi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menungguku Jung! Kau yang tidak tahu malu, masuk tanpa izin ke kamar orang dan menganggu tidurku!" omel Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Bukankah sudah tadi malam kukatakan, kalau pagi-pagi aku akan menemuimu dan kita akan berbicara?!" balas Yunho. Changmin mendengus, namun tidak membalas. Dia lalu duduk di kasurnya dan menghadap ke Yunho.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan kemudian pergi secepatnya!" perintah Changmin. Yunho malah mengacuhkannya dan menyodorkan secangkir cappucino pada Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka minum kopi atau tidak, jadi kuputuskan cappuccino saja untukmu" Changmin menerima cangkir yang diberikan Yunho dan itu cukup membuat detektif yang juga pewaris Jung Corps ini kaget, namun tidak menunjukkannya. Hening menyelimuti. Baik Changmin dan Yunho sibuk meminum kopi mereka masing-masing, hingga Yunho yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Kurasa kali iini kita harus gencatan senjata untuk menghadapi pembunuh The Hunter ini" Changmin mengangkat alisnya bingung mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan. Yunho menyadari kebingungan Changmin mulai memberikan penjelasan lebih.

"Kau tahu, maksudku kita bekerja sama, karena sepertinya pembunuh itu memberikan petunjuk pada kita berdua, dan untuk memudahkan penyelesaian, kita bekerja sama. Kau memberitahuku informasi apa yang kau tahu dan aku akan memberikan informasi milikku" jelas Yunho.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku untuk mempercayai kata-katamu Jung? Bisa saja kau hanya ingin informasi dariku, menggunakannya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak membagi informasi milikmu!" tuduh Changmin. Yunho cukup memaklumi sikap Changmin ini, karena dia menyadari dirinya yang terlebih dulu merusak kepercayaan Shim Changmin.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku Changmin. Kau bisa menuntutku jika aku berbohong. Atau jika aku ketahuan sekali saja berbohong padamu aku akan mengundurkan diri dari tim ini," terang Yunho lagi dengan nada serius yang tegas. Changmin pun jadi berpikir ulang dan mempertimbangkannya. Dia tergoda dengan jaminan itu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku ingin pembunuh itu secepatnya ditangkap. Lalu informasi apa yang kau punya saat ini?" Yunho ingin sekali tertawa. Bagaimana pun yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang Shim Changmin. Agen termuda di FBI dengan otak jeniusnya dan sifat blak-blakannya. Dia sudah cukup terbiasa.

"Well, ini tentang kedua korban yang baru ditemukan" sahut Yunho. Changmin langsung duduk tegak mendengarnya.

"Aku telah mengirim orang dari biro detektif milikku untuk lebih dulu mencari informasi mengenai mereka langsung di Gwangju dan Busan dan jangan protes, aku tahu FBI perlu banyak protokoler dalam menjalankan tugas, intinya menurut info, Shin In Joo adalah atlet renang dari Gwangju, dia juga pelatih renang untuk anak sekolah dasar di Gwangju. Keluarganya melaporkan kehilangannya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu dan sesuai tanggal penemuan mayat kurasa dia yang pertama. Seorang tukang pos menemukan mayat kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu, sedangkan Hwang Tae Goon, dia adalah mayat yang terakhir kali ditemukan, tepatnya tadi pagi setelah aku menerima pesan dari pembunuh itu, tidak banyak hal darinya karena keluarganya semua menetap di Filipina."

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, Hwang Tae Goon dulu mantan pemain basket Universitas MyongJi" Yunho mengakhiri penjelasan dan menatap kembali Changmin yang terlihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ketiga korban semua adalah atlet? Benar bukan? Dan astaga, bukankah umur mereka bertiga semuanya sama-sama 24 tahun?" Tanya Changmin dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Satu hal lagi Changmin, ketiganya sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna coklat" tambah Yunho. Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mulut terbuka, kaget mengetahui hal yang baru disadarinya benar tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pembunuh ini, hanya saja dari persamaan yang jelas terlihat dari ketiga korban ini ada satu hal yang langsung terpikirkan olehku" Yunho terdengar ragu-ragu untuk memberitahukannya pada Changmin. Dia tidak ingin membuat pemuda manis dihadapannya ini membuat spekulasi aneh. Karena seperti perkataannya, setiap mengingat persamaan ketiga korban ini, wajah Changmin-lah yang akan langsung terbayang olehnya.

"Hal apa itu?" Tanya Changmin heran. Tapi Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku berencana akan ke Gwangju siang ini, kau mau ikut? Mungkin kita bisa menemui polisi lokal yang dulu memegang kasus ini" tawar Yunho.

"Dulu?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Aku bingung sebenarnya kau ini jenius tapi sangat lambat dalam berpikir, tentu saja dulu. Saat ini semua kasus yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan ini sudah menjadi urusan FBI bukan?!" sahutnya mengejek. Changmin mengutuki kerja otaknya hari ini. Tentu saja jika kasus ini sudah melingkupi lebih dari satu daerah, maka FBI yang akan mengambil alih sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu" jawab Changmin pasti. Dia tahu dengan menyetujui ajakan Yunho ini, dia melanggar beberapa protokoler dan akan membuat Jaejoong hyungnya marah, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk bergerak lebih cepat dalam kasus ini, dan Jung Yunho adalah orang yang tepat dalam hal ini. Mau tidak mau Changmin mengakui hal itu. Mendengar jawaban Changmin, Yunho tersenyum puas. Detektif tampan ini tahu, seorang keingin-tahuan seorang Shim Changmin sangat besar dan dapat mengalahkan segudang protokoler FBI yang ada.

"Tapi ini hanya sebatas untuk kasus ini saja Jung! Jangan pernah mencoba mencampuri urusanku, mengaturku atau memperlambat kerjaku!" ancam Changmin membuat Yunho menghela nafas Changmin.

Jika ada hal yang dibenci Yunho dari Changmin adalah sifat keras kepala dan tidak mau bergantung kepada orang lain. Menurutnya, Changmin selalu berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, padahal pemuda ini sangat rapuh dan bahkan terkadang seperti anak kecil. Namun Yunho tidak menyuarakan pikirannya, tidak di saat dia baru saja mencoba memperbaiki hubungan buruknya dengan Changmin. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke Gwangju. Changmin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mulai terlihat mengaduk isi tasnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Ini adalah kopian file-file informasi yang kudapat dari keluarsa Song Jisuk, karena kau sudah membagi info milikmu, aku juga harus," Yunho menatap bengong pada kertas yang diberikan Changmin, tapi tak lama kemudian senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. Changmin, melihat itu dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dengan segera dia meletakkan kertas itu begitu saja dan memalingkan wajahnya.

'Sial! Kenapa dia harus tersenyum seperti itu!' batin Changmin kesal. Dia harus mengakui kalau saat ini Jung Yunho memang terlihat sangat tampan. Yunho menyadari wajah Changmin yang memerah malah tambah tersenyum girang. Menurutnya Changmin terlihat sangat manis dan cute saat ini.

"Ternyata kau bisa bersikap manis juga Changminnie, kukira kau hanya tahu bagaimana berteriak saja" sahut Yunho. Changmin diam. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal tanpa disadarinya. Membuat Yunho kali ini yang harus mengalihkan pandangannya. Changmin benar-benar terlihat sangat sangat sangat cute dengan wajah seperti itu dan Yunho dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Aku harus menyiapkan keberangkatan kita ke Gwangju. Nanti kau ku jemput jam 2 di sini" tanpa menunggu balasan Changmin, Yunho segera keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Changmin menatapnya bingung.

チャンミン

Seoul, FBI's, 14.30 KST

"Hey Jae! Bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir? Kau membuatku pusing!" Seru Leeteuk pada Jaejoong yang memang hanya mondar-mandir dari tadi sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menganggu Jaejoong sekarang Teukie, dia sedang kesal karena Changmin tidak bisa dihubungi". Junsu yang juga dari tadi membaca file dan juga mengawasi Jaejoong bersuara.

"Eh! Changmin tidak bisa dihubungi? Tapi bukankah itu biasa? Anak itu kan seperti tidak punya ponsel saja" Dari dulu Leeteuk memang selalu sial jika menghubungi Changmin, karena ponsel Changmin yang selalu dalam mode silent.

"Ponselnya itu tidak aktif Park Leeteuk! Bukan hanya sekedar tidak dijawab!" bentak Jaejoong sangar. Dia sedang kesal sekarang dan Leeteuk malah menambah kekesalannya. Leeteuk pun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan diam. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang sedang kesal.

"Mungkin Changmin lupa men-charge ponselnya Jongie. Jadi sekarang ponselnya mati. Coba saja nanti kau hubungi lagi" Junsu mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Dia sendiri juga cemas dengan Changmin. Sama seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong, Junsu juga merasa kasus kali ini berkaitan kuat dengan pemuda jenius itu.

"Kau benar Su. Nanti saja aku hubungi dia lagi" sahut Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Dari kemarin aku tidak melihat detektif Jung, kemana dia?" Tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba setelah Jaejoong kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sibuk dengan Jung Corps ataupun biro detektif miliknya," jawab Junsu asal tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

"Ah! Bicara mengenai Jung Yunho! kemarin waktu aku menelpon Channgmin, bocah itu mengatakan kalau pembunuh itu mengirimi Jung Yunho pesan yang mengatakan mengenai tempat dan ciri korban persis seperti kedua korban yang baru itu" seru Jaejoong kembali. Leeteuk dan Junsu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap Jaejoong kaget.

"Maksudmu, dia juga mengirimi petunjuk pada detektif Jung? Kukira hanya pada Changmin" sahut Leeteuk heran. Junsu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Itu juga yang Changmin katakan padaku ditelpon" Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu bersandar pada kursinya. Cukup lama mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran dan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Aku merasa kasus ini berhubungan dengan Changmin dan bukan hanya sekedar karena Changmin yang memecahkan kasus dua tahun lalu, tapi lebih kompleks lagi" Junsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Jaejoong menatapnya mengerti sedangkan Junsu Leeteuk hanya bengong.

"Aku juga merasa demikian. Saat mengetahui usia dari ketiga korban, entah kenapa aku akan langsung teringat Changmin" timpal Jaejoong lesu.

"Astaga! Aku baru menyadarinya! Ketiga usia korban sama seperti Changmin!" seru Leeteuk begitu berhasil mencerna kata-kata Junsu dan Jaejoong. Ketiga saling bertatapan cemas.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap apapun yang kita cemaskan tidak terjadi dan Changmin akan baik-baik saja" sahut Junsu, mencoba menenangkan. Jaejoong dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan meng-amini kata-kata Junsu.

チャンミン

_Mangsa yang sepertinya cukup tangguh. Sudah kuputuskan, dia yang berikutnya. Semua kriteria cocok dengannya. Minnie, aku akan segera mendengar kembali suara mu yang indah sayang, dan kita akan bermain bersama lagi._

チャンミン

Provinsi Gwangju, 20.58 KST

Changmin kaget mendapati ada begitu banyak daftar panggilan dari Jaejoong ketika dia mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Dirinya dan Yunho baru saja tiba di salah satu hotel di Gwangju. Bermaksud untuk menelpon Jaejoong kembali, ponselnya kembali bergetar dengan ID caller tidak dikenal. Langsung saja tubuh Changmin tegang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kali ini adalah pembunuh itu. Changmin pun menekan tombol dial, menjawab telpon tersebut.

"Yeboseoyo"

"Minnie sayang, senang bisa mendengar kembali suara indahmu" Firasat Changmin benar. Tubuhnya merinding mendengar suara itu kembali. Dia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja Minnie? Aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu" walaupun tidak melihat, Changmin bisa merasakan kalau The Hunter ini sedang menyeringai.

"a-apa kau ingin memberikan petunjuk lagi?" Changmin mengutuki suaranya yang bergetar. Dia tidak boleh takut dengan pria gila ini.

"Hmm, tapi sayangnya kau harus menuruti beberapa persyaratan dariku dulu Minnie-ah. Kau dan juga Jung Yunho itu," Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Menunggu pria ditelpon ini melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu Changmin, atau aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padamu" Changmin kembali merinding. Suara pembunuh itu tidak terdengar seperti orang sakit lagi. Kali ini dia bisa merasakan kekejaman dari suaranya.

"Persyaratan apa yang kau ajukan untukku dan Jung?" Tanya Changmin. Dia terpaksa menuruti kata-kata pembunuh ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menerima Jung Yunho sebagai salah satu pemain Minnie. Tapi tenang saja, kau tetap favoritku, dan aku hanya akan mengirimkan pesan saja pada detektif Jung itu. Kau tetap yang spesial," sambung pria itu namun kali ini suaranya kembali seperti awal. Changmin malah berharap dirinya saja yang menerima pesan.

"Apa persyaratan itu?" Changmin ingin segera mengakhiri telpon. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama mendengarkan suara pembunuh The Hunter ini.

"Hmm, aku ingin kau dan Yunho membuat konferensi pers dan mengumumkan pada publik mengenai kasus ini. Kasus pembunuhan berantai oleh The Hunter!" Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Orang ini benar-benar gila!

"Kau gila! Apa kau ingin membuat seluruh Korea Selatan ini ketakutan hah! Jangan membuat lelucon!" bentak Changmin tanpa disadarinya. Dia benar-benar sangat emosi sekarang. Pria itu hanya tertawa. Dia seperti mengharapkan kemarahan Changmin.

"Kalau kau ingin peetunjuk selanjutnya, kau harus melakukannya Minnie-ah. Harus kau dan Jung Yunho. Aku akan menghubungimu kembali dua hari dari sekarang sayang, pastikan jawaban 'ya' untukku" The Hunter lalu memutuskan telpon itu begitu saja. Changmin hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dari tadi, sampai Jung Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dia mengirimiku pesan. Dia ingin…" belum selesai Yunho, Changmin memotong kata-katanya.

"Dia ingin kita, tepatnya kau dan aku membuat konferensi pers untuk mengumumkan keberadaannya" sahut Changmin lemas. Dia lalu terduduk di kasur, membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja. Yunho menatap Changmin cemas.

"Dia menelponmu?" Tanya Yunho ragu. Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Yunho ingin sekali memeluk Changmin untuk menenangkannya dan detik berikutnya Yunho sudah duduk di sebelah Changmin dan memeluk pemuda itu. Awalnya Changmin kaget dengan Yunho yang memeluknya, namun membiarkannya. Saat ini dia benar-benar sangat kacau dan entah kenapa pelukan Yunho sangat menenangkan untuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan dulu hal itu untuk malam ini. Istirahat saja. Besok pagi baru kita bicarakan kembali" bisik Yunho ditelinga Changmin. Dia senang karena Changmin tidak menolak pelukannya. Changmin mengangguk. Yunho pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengantar Changmin untuk berbaring ke kasurnya. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, Changmin langsung memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Percakapan dengan pembunuh itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Yunho menyelimuti Changmin lalu berdiri begitu saja di samping ranjang menatap wajah polos Changmin. Dia menghela nafas sebelum bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri.

チャンミン

Yoochun menatap ponsel di tangannya. Dia selalu menikmati setiap kali berbicara dengan Changmin. Suara Changmin sudah menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Dia lalu menyalakan komputernya, membuka beberapa file. Dia sangat yakin Changmin akan menyetujui persyaratannya. Pemuda jenius itu mudah ditebak olehnya.

"Changmin Changmin Changmin" racaunya benar-benar seperti orang gila. Dia lalu tersenyum begitu membuka file yang menampakkan foto seorang pria berambut coklat. Di bawah foto tersebut tertulis **'Im Seung Jo'.**

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bermain," bisiknya lalu mentup komputernya begitu saja.

Tbc~~

Hontou ni gomenasai minna-san...

saya sangat sadar betapa payahnya saya sebagai seorang author. updatenya sangat sangat sangat lama, saya mohon maaf karenanya. saya akan usahakan untuk selanjutnya tidak akan selama ini.

Terima Kasih banyak banyak banyak banget buat kak **asisten madjikan shim-jung** yang telah kembali berbaik hati untuk meluangkan waktunya memperbaiki kesalahan saya yang sangat payah dalam penulisan ini, hehehe

Terima kasih yang banyak dan selalu juga untuk para reader-san yang telah bersedia membaca dan berbaik hati untuk memberikan review pada cerita jelek ini, Hontou ni Arigato, ^_^

Chapter ini spesial untuk kak **asisten madjikan shim-jung** dan** L-J Clouds-san, ^.^**

kembali saya meminta kebaikan hati dari para reader-san yang bersedia membaca cerita ini untuk memberikan reviewnya, karena review anda sangat berarti untuk menjadi penyemangat saya melanjutkan cerita ini, review ne, ^o^

**Big Big Big THANKS TO :**

**asisten madjikan shim-jung** **|| L-J Clouds || BumMinnie3 || ajib4ff || **

**min2vin-fated || R || Silviana T || Reeeee || gdtop**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MURDER GAME**

**cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun,**

** DB5K, Some of JE boys, Super Junior, Fictional Character**

**Pair : Homin, Yoomin, Jaesu**

**Chapter 4**

_Darah… darah… darah di mana-mana_

_Minnie… hyungie janji akan selalu menjaga Minnie… jadi Minnie tidak perlu takut_

_Darah… _

_Dua tubuh tergeletak tidak berdaya berlumuran darah_

_Minnie… tidak akan ada lagi yang akan membawa Minnie pergi dari hyungie_

_Darah…_

_Minnie mau pergi kemana… jangan takut hyungie akan selalu menjagamu Minnie…_

_Darah…_

_Gelap…_

チャンミン

Gwangju, Jung's Hotel 03.30 AM

Changmin tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan waspada, dan ketika menyadari saat ini dia berada di kamar hotel, dia menghela nafas lega. Changmin kemudian mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Bersandar pada bantal tidurnya, dia mencoba mengingat mimpinya barusan. Tidak banyak yang bisa diingatnya, hanya darah dan dua tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa.

'uggh, mimpi apa itu?' batin Changmin. Dia berusaha untuk mengingat mimpinya, tapi menyerah ketika kepalanya terasa sakit. Mencoba kembali tidur, Changmin bergulung dalam selimutnya. Setengah jam berlalu, pemuda 24 tahun itu menyerah. Tampaknya rasa kantuknya menghilang begitu saja. Menghempaskan selimutnya sembarang, Changmin memutuskan untuk mandi. Mengharapkan air hangat dapat menenangkannya.

チャンミン

Gwangju, Jung's Hotel 08.10 am

Changmin menatap orang-orang yang keluar-masuk hotel Jung sedari tadi. Sejak terbangun karena mimpi buruk dan tidak dapat melanjutkan tidurnya lagi, Changmin memutuskan untuk bersiap diri menemui polisi Gwangju itu saja. Tidak ada hal yang dikerjakan saat ini. Menikmati sarapan dan menunggu Jung Yunho bangun.

'Jung Yunho' mengingat nama itu, seketika wajah Changmin langsung memerah. Pemuda manis ini mengingat kejadian semalam saat Yunho memeluknya. Changmin menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Hey kau bangun pagi hari ini!" Changmin melonjak kaget lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke suara yang memanggilnya, dan berdirilah di hadapannya tal lain tak bukan pria yang menganggu pikirannya, Jung Yunho .

"Pagi sekali kau bangun hari ini. Waktu mampir ke kamarmu tadi aku bertemu dengan pelayan yang sedang membereskan kamarmu, dan dia mengatakan kau sudah berada di sini sejak jam tujuh" lanjut Yunho yang tidak mendapat respon dari Changmin. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Changmin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Yunho, kali ini sambil mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Changmin dan mulai memesan sarapannya. Changmin tidak merespon, sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Yakin baik-baik saja Shim Changmin?" tampak raut khawatir menghiasi wajahnya. Changmin yang mendadak dipandang intens itu, segera berpaling.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Hanya memikirkan kasus" Changmin mengutuki dirinya yang terdengar gugup. Dia berusaha menatap kemanapun asal bukan Jung Yunho.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya dan membuat dirimu stress Changmin-ah" ujar Yunho sambil memulai memakan sarapan pesanannya.

"Sudah sarapan Min?" Tanya Yunho lagi tanpa bosan dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin yang menyibukkan diri membaca koran, membuat Yunho terheran dengan perubahan _Mood_-nya

"Apa dia marah karena semalam?" mau tidak mau hal itu terlintas di pikiran Yunho. Ingin menanyakannya, tapi dia takut malah akan memperburuk _Mood_ Changmin. Memilih diam, Yunho melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Kapan kita akan menemui polisi itu?" tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terlalu lama, Yunho membuka suara.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, aku ingin segera kembali ke Seoul" jawab Changmin cepat. Terlalu cepat malah, dan mau tak mau membuat Yunho kembali heran. Ditatapnya pria di sebelahnya itu cukup lama. Tersenyum mengerti, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghabiskan sarapan.

"Hei, agen Shim Changmin yang keras kepala bisa bersikap seperti ini juga rupanya" goda Yunho. Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Changmin panik. Ditambah lagi ketika melihat ekspresi pewaris Jung's itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang juga dan secepat mungkin kembali ke Seoul" sahutnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, lalu berdiri dan menuju keluar hotel. Changmin hanya menatap bengong Yunho sebelum berdiri dan ikut mengejar detektif itu.

Perjalanan mereka ke kantor kepolisian penuh dengan kecanggungan. Hanya suara musik mobil Yunho yang terdengar. Detektif dan Agen FBI itu sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Begitu tiba, Changmin menghela nafas dan segera memposisikan dirinya di belakang Yunho ketika keduanya berjalan menuju kantor. Tak lama, tampak seorang pria muda berseragam menghampiri mereka.

"Detektif Jung?" tanyanya memastikan pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk kemudian berjabat tangan dengan pria itu.

"Jung Yunho, anda?" Tanya Yunho kembali. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Shin ChanSung, saya adalah petugas polisi yang bertanggung jawab atas penemuan mayat Shin In Joo yang kebetulan juga sepupu saya. Changmin mengumankan 'astaga' dengan cukup keras dan itu mengalihkan perhatian ChanSung padanya.

"Ah, rekan anda detektif Jung?" ChanSung melemparkan senyum pada Changmin yang menurut Yunho terkesan sangat menyebalkan.

"Yah, begitulah. Agen FBI Shim Changmin yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus pembunuhan berantai ini" jawab Yunho terkesan dingin namun sepertinya Chansung tidak menyadari hal tersebut atau pura-pura tidak menyadarinya, karena saat ini perhatiannya terfokus pada Changmin.

"Aku sangat menyesal tidak bergabung dengan FBI jika tahu mereka memiliki Agen semanis ini" sahut Chansung lagi. Jelas sekali berusaha menggoda Changmin. Yunho mendengus.

"Terima kasih sersan Shin. Tapi kau tahu bergabung dengan FBI juga bukan perkara yang mudah. Kau tidak bisa bergabung begitu saja" sahut Changmin dan Yunho ingin sekali berteriak girang, apalagi ketika dilihatnya ekspresi Chansung. Polisi itu pun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebaiknya kita mengobrol dengan lebih tenang lagi di dalam saja" Chansung lalu memimpin Changmin dan Yunho ke salah satu ruangan di kepolisian tersebut. Begitu mereka sampai, dengan segera Chansung menarik kursi dan mempersilakan Changmin duduk. Kembali membuat Yunho mendengus kesal melihat perlakuan Chansung paada Changmin itu.

"Terima kasih kembali sersan Shin, tapi aku bisa menarik kursiku sendiri" namun Changmin tetap duduk juga. Chansung pura-pura tidak mendengar. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan cukup lama dan Yunho merasa Changsung melakukannya dengan sengaja. Polisi muda itu terlihat sekali berusaha mendekati Changmin, membuat Yunho ingin menarik Changmin keluar dari ruangan sesegera mungkin. Hal itulah yang nyaris saja membuat seorang Jung Yunho bersorak girang ketika Changmin mengatakan pembicaraan mereka selesai.

"Senang sekali berbicara dengan kalian" ujar Chansung namun jelas pandangan selalu pada Changmin. Yunho dan Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Agen Shim, apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan malam" ajak Chansung ketika dirinya mengantar keduanya menuju mobil. Changmin baru saja akan menutup pintu mobil Yunho dan menjawab, namun Yunho terlebih dulu menyela.

"Maaf sersan Shin. Agen Shim tidak punya banyak waktu karena kami harus segera kembali ke Seoul" ketusnya sebelum masuk ke mobil dan melaju. Meninggalkan Chansung untuk mengutuki dirinya.

チャンミン

Seoul, FBI 08.30 am

Changmin memasuki ruangan kosong divisi satu kriminal nasional FBI. Untuk pertama kali sepanjang karir FBI miliknya, dia menjadi orang pertama yang hadir dalam ruangan tersebut. Biasanya untuk hadir tepat waktu saja diperlukan omelan Jaejoong ataupun telepon beruntun dari Junsu dan kali ini ia menjadi orang yang pertama hadir. Menghela nafas, Changmin kembali memikirkan hal-hal yang baru saja dialaminya. Mulai dari pembunuh berantai itu hingga kejadian semalam. Ya, setelah Yunho menolak ajakan Shin Chansung untuk dirinya, Changmin dan Detektif itu tiba di Seoul nyaris tengah malam dan tanpa basa-basi dia langsung masuk ke apartemen meninggalkan Yunho yang mengantarnya. Tanpa mengucapkan salam. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Changmin juga mengingat hal yang menyebabkannya menjadi orang pertama yang datang pagi ini. Dia kembali terganggu oleh mimpi yang sama ketika berada di Gwangju, dan hal itu benar-benar menganggunya. Memejamkan mata, Changmin tidak menyadari Leeteuk yang telah berada di ruangan dan menatap kaget dirinya.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar sangat terlambat hari ini!" seru Leeteuk. Changmin menyadari kehadiran Leeteuk menatapnya sebal. Merasa tersindir.

"Hyung! Jangan menyindirku" Leeteuk hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Changmin, namun tawanya terhenti melihat wajah pucat pria di hadapannya.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Hanya lelah. Perjalanan Seoul-Gwangju cukup melelahkan" mendengar jawaban Changmin, Leeteuk melompat dari duduknya.

"Yah Changmin! Bersiaplah kau menerima amukan Jaejoong!" seru Leeteuk. Changmin menatapnya bengong.

"Kau tahu Jaejoong menelpon mencemaskan keadaanmu dan kau tidak mengangkat satupun telponnya atau menelpon kembali. Kau benar-benar dalam bencana Min. Jae mendapat kabar dari teman baik Yunho kalau kau dan detektif itu pergi bersama ke Gwangju" cerita Leeteuk panjang lebar. Kali ini Changmin melongo, kemudian menepuk jidatnya. Dia benar-benar lupa harus mengabari Jaejoong. Dia terlalu terfokus dengan telepon dari pembunuh iitu.

"Astaga hyung! Kau harus menolongku! Aku benar-benar lupa menelepon balik Jae hyung…" belum selesai Changmin menjelaskan pada Leeteuk, Jaejoong menyela dengan dinginnya.

"Oh jadi kau lupa untuk mengabari hyungmu sendiri, begitu Min? that's great", Jaejoong berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Junsu yang berada dengan setia di sebelahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan berdoa Changmin selamat dari amukan Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Aku benar-benar lupa dan aku punya alasan untuk hal itu", Changmin berusaha membela diri. Namun Jaejoong tidak mudah lunak begitu saja.

"Dan apa itu alasannya Shim Changmin? Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu dengan tuan detektif itu sehingga lupa untuk mengabari hyungmu sendiri?", Changmin menelan ludah. Jika Jaejoong sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, dirinya benar-benar dalam masalah. Baru dia akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut ponselnya bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk. Jantung Changmin berdetak kencang. Dia bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon.

"Yebeoseoyo" sahutnya pelan. Changmin lalu memandang Jaejoong mencoba memberi tahu. Mengerti arti tatapan Changmin Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera mendekati adiknya itu.

"Ah Minnie, selalu senang bisa mendengar suaramu. Kau tentu tahu kenapa aku menelpon bukan?" Changmin bergidik ngeri. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya yang mengenggam ponsel itu bergetar.

"Ne. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Kami akan segera mengadakan konferensi pers" tiga pasang mata langsung menatap Changmin bingung. Terdengar suara seperti tepukan dan juga tawa sebelum The Hunter itu kembali berbicara.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan membuat keputusan yang tepat Minnie, kau memang anak yang penurut sayang" kata-kata pria itu seperti tidak asing untuk Changmin, dan ia kembali teringat mimpinya semalam.

"Dan tentunya kau tidak lupa kan Minnie? Harus kau dan detektif Jung yang melakukan konferensi itu!"

"Ya aku ingat"

"Anak pintar, baiklah aku rasa cukup untuk sat ini. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti Minnie jika aku sudah melihat wajah manismu di TV, aku akan selalu menyalakan televisiku untukmu. Jangan terlalu merindukanku ne" sambungan terputus namun Changmin masih tidak bergerak. Setiap kata-kata The Hunter itu seperti membangunkan sesuatu dalam ingatan Changmin. Ia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan pembunuh itu namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Cha ngmin baru tersadar ketika tangan Jaejoong menarik ponsel itu dari genggamannya.

"Min, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" suara Jaejoong berbeda jauh dengan tadi. Semarah apapun Jaejoong pada Changmin, ketika melihat dongsaengnya pucat seperti saat ini tentu saja ia akan cemas.

"Pembunuh itu ingin apalagi darimu Min?" kali ini Junsu yang bertanya. Changmin hanya menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Pikirannya masih belum terfokus. Baru ketika ia ingin menjawab, untuk kesekian kalinya ia disela.

"Orang gila penyuka nyawa manusia itu memintanya untuk membuat konferensi pers" berdiri tepat di depan pintu Jung Yunho. Dirinya kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Leeteuk, menghiraukan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya menatap detektif itu.

"Konferensi pers?" Yunho mengangguk menatap Junsu seakan mempertanyakan pendengaran Agen itu.

"Yah, konferensi pers. Dia mau aku dan Changmin mengumumkan pada publik tentang keberadaannya" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho. Bukan karena meragukan ucapannya, namun lebih karena Yunho yang mengucapkan nama Changmin dengan terkesan sangat akrab. Ia memutuskan menghiraukannya dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada Changmin.

"Kau menurutinya Min-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Changmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak boleh menurutinya Min! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengikuti apapun yang diminta oleh pembunuh gila itu" kali ini Junsu yang terlihat kesal. ia tidak mau pembunuh itu menjadikan Changmin alat permainannya. Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan. Frustasi.

"Aku sangat ingin untuk menghiraukannya hyung! Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan bukan?!"

"Changmin benar Junsu-ssi. Pembunuh itu hanya akan memberikan petunjuknya jika konferensi diadakan, dan terpaksa mengakuinya kita benar-benar memerlukan petunjuk darinya" Yunho mencoba membantu Changmin.

"Kurasa detektif Jung benar Su. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi kita memang butuh petunjuk dari pembunuh itu, dan itu satu-satunya harapan kita saat ini" Leeteuk menambahkan. Junsu mendengus. Sementara Jaejoong kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Changmin.

"Seharusnya kau segera memberitahu hyung, Changmin. Kau tahu masalah ini benar-benar menguras tenagamu. Kau sangat pucat sekarang" Changmin tersenyum mendengar omelan kecil Jaejoong. Hal itu jauh lebih baik daripada kemarahan Jaejoong menurutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Hanya sedikit frustasi" aku Changmin.

"Sebaiknya aku dan Junsu menemui Kangin sekarang dan melaporkan hal ini padanya. Secepatnya kita melakukan konferensi pers akan lebih baik" Leeteuk berdiri diikuti Junsu dan keduanya keluar dari ruangan. Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya suara detak jam yang terdengar. Tidak satupun terlihat dari Jaejoong, Yunho maupun Changmin akan memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Jaejoong membuka suara.

"Min, kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar mengacuhkan kehadiran Yunho. Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia belum makan tapi tidak mau membuat Jaejoong lebih cemas dan dia juga sedang tidak ingin makan. Suasana kembali hening karena tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak lama kemudian, Junsu masuk sendirian ke ruangan itu. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Kangin setuju dan kita akan melakukan konferensi pers siang ini juga. Tentu saja sesuai permintaan pembunuh gila itu detektif Jung dan Changmin yang akan mengumumkannya" jelas Junsu menatap baik Yunho dan Changmin. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengangguk dan berdoa semua hal ini bisa segera selesai.

チャンミン

Seoul, FBI's 1st conference room 14.15

Yunho memandangi sekeliling ruangan yang akan Ia dan Changmin gunakan untuk melakukan konferensi pers. Ruangan ini sudah dipenuhi oleh awak media tidak lupa dengan kamera dan video record milik mereka. Tidak lama lagi keduanya akan memulai konferensi pers yang diminta oleh The Hunter itu. Yunho lalu menatap Changmin yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Pemuda ini terlihat pucat dan Yunho menyadari tangan Changmin yang terlihat gemetar. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melihat kondisi Changmin itu, Ia segera meraih tangan Changmin dan mengenggamnya erat. Ia kemudian berbisik pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Changmin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Min", Changmin sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Yunho itu, namun ia tidak menolaknya. Changmin terlalu gugup saat ini. Dirinya tidak terbiasa dengan kerumunan seperti ini, apalagi dengan blitz kamera dimana-mana. Biasanya hal ini menjadi urusan Kyuhyun dan juga Jaejoong hyung, tapi kali ini harus ia yang melakukannya. Memantapkan dirinya, Changmin mulai berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya begitu rekan mereka yang lain member kode untuk memulai. Berusaha untuk tenang, perlahan pun Changmin mulai menjelaskan.

"Kurasa masyarakat sudah sangat menyadari mengenai beberapa kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekitar kita akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari penemuan mayat di gwangju hinggga di Busan. Kasus ini sendiri sudah diputuskan menjadi kasus Negara dan secara resmi akan sepenuhnya ditangani langsung oleh FBI, dan kami meminta masyarakat untuk berhati-hati dan selalu waspada"

"Lalu apa hubungannya Detektif Jung Yunho dengan kasus ini, dan apakah kasus ini memiliki hubungan dengan kasus dua tahun lalu Agen shim?" salah satu wartawan mengangkat tangan dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang juga ingin ditanyakan wartawan lain. Changmin menghela nafas sebelum kembali menjelaskan lagi. Yunho mengenggam erat. Berharap membantu Changmin tetap kuat.

"Hal itulah juga yang akan kami sampaikan pada konferensi ini. Setelah kasus ini dibuka, FBI dan juga Detektif Jung menerima pesan dari orang yang mengaku pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu. Ia menjuluki dirinya The Hunter. Detektif Jung sendiri akhirnya bergabung dengan kasus ini karena permintan dari FBI tentu saja terlebih dahulu setelah Ia menyetujiuinya. Untuk hubungan dengan kasus dua tahun lalu, kami belum bias menebak sejauh itu. Kami hanya berharap kasus ini tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali"

"Agen Shim, apakah benar desas-desus yang terjadi bahwa anda pribadi yang langsung mendapat telepon dari pelaku itu?"

"Benarkah kalau pelaku itu hanya mengincar pemuda berambut cokelat saja?" Changmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyan itu. Semakin banyak wartawan yang juga mulai mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain. Yunho yang menyadari kondisi Changmin, segera mengambil alih konferensi.

"Untuk semenra ini hanya hal tersebut yang dapat kami sampaikan. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menangkap pelaku itu. Kami sangat berharap masyarakat waspada akan sekitarnya dan hindari keluar malam sendiri. Hanya ini dari kami. Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya" Yunho segera menarik Changmin keluar ruangan, sementara para wartawan itu masih sibuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Beitu sampai di temapat yang lebih sepi Changmin segera terduduk di lantai dan memeluk lututnya. Yunho yang kembali merasakan sakit pada dirinya setiap melihat Changmin seperti ini, ikut berjongkok dan segera memeluknya. Mengacuhkan orang-orang yang mugkin saja akan melihat mereka. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Changmin yang merasa aman dan baik-baik saja. Chnagmin sendiri tidak menolak ataupun merespon pelukan Yunho. Ia hanya diam. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menganggu mereka.

チャンミン

Seoul, FBI's 14.45 pm

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan divisi satu FBI. Ia, Junsu, Leeteuk, dan bahkan Kangin saat ini sedang menunggu Changmin dan Yunho yang melakukan konferensi pers. Mereka memutuskan menunggu di ruangan saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka pembunuh itu akan meminta hal konyol seperti ini. Ingin tenar rupanya dia" Kangin membuka pembicaraan. Leeteuk mengangguk menatapnya sebelum kembali menonton Jaejoong yang mondar-mandir.

"Jae! Berhentilah mondar-mandir! Kau membuatku pusing" seru Leeteuk namun dihiraukan oleh Jaejoong. Kangin menepuk bahu Leeteuk prihatin.

"Kau seperti baru mengenal Jae saja. Jika itu menyangkut Changmin tentu saja dia tidak bisa tenang" Mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong, Kangin menyadari Junsu yang dari tadi hanya diam dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Su, ada apa? kau terlihat berpikir keras dari tadi? Jangan menyiksa otak lumba-lumbamu itu" canda Kangin. Ia berpindah tempat dan duduk tepat di sebelah Junsu. Sedikit terkejut dan tidak menyadari gurauan Kangin, Junsu malah bengong.

"Hei kenapa malah bengong?!" seru Kangin menyadarkan Junsu.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya aku merasa ada sesuatu di balik kasus ini" jawaban Junsu berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong, membuatnya berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia menatap serius Junsu.

"Kau masih merasa kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan Min, chagi?" Tanya Jaejoong mendatangkan anggukan dari Junsu.

"Aku rasa kita perlu menyelidiki ulang masa lalu Changmin Jae-chagi. Bukankah Changmin tidak bisa ingat sedikitpun tentang dirinya sebelum diadopsi oleh keluargamu? Aku merasa hal itu memiliki kaitan dengan kasus ini"

"TIDAK!" seru Jaejoong keras. Mengagetkan semuanya. Ia terlihat khawatir juga kesal.

"Aku tidak mau Junsu! Jika kita menyelidiki masa lalu Changmin, itu hanya sama saja akan kembali melukai Changmin. Dan hal yang paling tidak aku inginkan adalah kembali melihat Changmin seperti empat belas tahun lalu" tegas Jaejoong. Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia jadi ingat lagi kasus 14 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana ia hanya masih berstatus teman baik Jaejoong dan Changmin yang baru diangkat menjadi putra di keluarga Shim. Saat itu Jaejoong sendiri baru menjadi putra tiri dari tuan Shim.

FLASHBACK

Chungnam, 14 tahun lalu

"Su, Apa kau senang liburan bersama kami?" Jaejoong bertanya pada sahabat baiknya Junsu. Keduanya duduk dengan santainya di kursi belakang mobil Shim DongJoo. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seoul setelah menghabiskan liburan di kampung halaman Jaejoong, sekaligus mengenalkan appa barunya pada keluarga ibunya. Junsu tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. ia sangat senang bisa liburan bersama keluarga Jaejoong. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja di luar negeri hingga tidak bisa mengajaknya berlibur.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang Jae!" seru Junsu mendatangkan tawa tidak hanya dari Jaejoong, namun juga dari Appa dan Umma Jaejoong.

"Baguslah kalau kalian senang dengan liburan ini" sahut Umma Jaejoong ramah.

"Ne, Appa juga senang kalau kalian senang. Tidak sia-sia perjalan kita dari Seoul ke Chungnam" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendengara ucapan ayah tirinya. Ia bersyukur Ummanya menikah dengan yang sangat baik dan menyayangi mereka dengan tulus. Mereka terus bercanda selama dalam perjalanan hingga tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak dan mengagetkan semuanya.

"Appa awas!" Tn. Shim menyadari maksud Jaejoong mencoba memutar kemudi mobil, namun terlambat. Mobil mereka keburu menabrak orang. Tn. Shim pun segera keluar untuk mengecek, diikuti oleh yang istrinya juga Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mereka cukup kaget ketika melihat yang mereka tabrak adalah seorang anak kecil. Entah apa yang merasukinya, dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendekati tubuh anak tersebut. Bahkan Tn. Shim terdiam di tempat. Shock semakin terlihat di wajah mereka ketika Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan anak itu. Luka. Banyak sekali luka memar seperti bekas pemukulan di tubuh dan wajahnya. Tubuh anak itu juga terlihat sangat kurus.

"Appa, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit! Ia masih hidup!" seru Jaejoong menyadarkan semuanya. Tn. Shim segera berlari mendekati Jaejoong. Ia mengangkut tubuh rapuh itu ke mobil. Junsu yang juga ikut membantu, menyadari sesuatu terjatuh dari tubuh tersebut dan ketika dipungutnya ternyata sebuah kalung bertuliskan nama CHANGMIN.

Flashback end

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Changmin tanpa perlu membuka apapun itu masa lalunya dan kalian harus mengingat itu. Aku masih bisa melindungi adikku" teriakan Jaejoong menyadarkan Junsu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk fokus, namun wajah rapuh Changmin empat belas tahun lalu kembali terbayang olehnya. Junsu menghela nafas. Jaejoongnya benar. Mereka tidak boleh membuat Changmin teringat apapun tentang masa lalunya, jika itu berarti kebahagiaan Changmin taruhannya.

"Baiklah Jae. Maafkan aku. Kau benar saat ini kita hanya harus waspada dan memastikan Changmin aman. Aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk Changmin. Dia kan adikku juga" cengir Junsu berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Sementara Leeteuk dan Kangin yang juga mengetahui masalah ini, menarik nafas lega. Bersyukur tidak harus melihat kemarahan Jaejoong.

Mereka tidak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka ketika Changmin dan Yunho bergabung. Keduanya terlihat tegang, terutama Changmin. Jaejoong segera menghampirinya dan menawarkan minum yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Changmin.

"Kerja bagus Changmin, Yunho" Kangin mencoba menyemangati keduanya. Yunho tersenyum. Bagaimanapun Kangin adalah teman baiknya.

"Apa pembunuh itu belum menghubungi kalian lagi?" Tanya Kangin kepada keduanya. Jaejoong langsung menatap teman sekaligus bosnya itu dengan kesal.

"Biasanya dia hanya akan mengirimiku pesan. Dia hanya ingin menelpon Changmin" jawab Yunho. Ketika mengatakan itu dia harus menahan emosi. Kangin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tidak lama, ponsel Yunho berbunyi membuat semua langsung menatapnya waspada. Membuka dan membacanya, Yunho segera menatap Changmin.

"Apa itu sebuah petunjuk?" Changmin yang mengerti maksud tatapan Yunho segera mendekati detektif itu.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya begitu… Raja hutan, sang Singa tertawa pada demokratisasi menuju peradaban baru…" Yunho membacakan isi pesan tersebut. Kali ini tatapan bingung yang didapatnya.

"Apa maksud pesan itu? Singa tertawa? Dan apa maksud demokratisasi itu?" Leeteuk menyuarakan hal sama yang juga dipikirkan oleh rekan-rekannya. Diliputi kebingungan, mereka kemudian dikagetkan dengan bunyi ponsel lagi. Kali ini milik Changmin. Changmin segera mengangkatnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa penelponnya.

"Yebeoseoyo"

"Oww Minnie! Apa kau begitu merindukanku hingga tidak sabar untuk menjawab telponku?" tawa sakit terdengar menyambut Changmin. Ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya. Bagaimanapun ia butuh petunjuk saat ini.

"Kau tahu aku ingin selalu mendengar suaramu Minnie" menarik nafas Changmin berbicara.

"Berikan aku petunjukmu. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau"

"Anak Pintar, kau memang anak yang penurut Minnie" lagi-lagi kata-kata itu batin Changmin. Ia merasa sangat mengenal kata-kata itu. Changmin memegang kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

"Aku senang bisa melihat wajahmu Minnie. Kau manis sekali tadi" kali ini Changmin harus bersandar pada meja di dekatnya. Kakinya mendadak terasa lemas. Semua yang memperhatikan Changmin dari tadi segera berdiri menghampirinya namun Jaejoong yang paling cepat. Ia kemudian memegang bahu Changmin.

"Cepat katakana saja apa maumu?!" bentak Changmin. Pembunuh itu hanya tertawa. Menikmati kemarahan Changmin.

"Kau pasti sudah melihat pesanku untuk detektif Jung bukan. Baiklah kali ini untukmu Minnie. Jumat, 10, Merah" pembunuh itu lalu memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Jaejoong yang menyadarinya, segera menarik Changmin untuk duduk. Adiknya itu terlihat sangat pucat dan lemas.

"Dia memberikan petunjuk kapan akan membunuh dan warna" Changmin bersandar pada Jaejoong. Pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Kapan pastinya" Tanya Yunho.

"Jumat dan angka 10 lalu warna merah"

"merah? Apa lagi ini? Dan 10? Apa itu waktunya?" Leeteuk berseru kesal. Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kedua petunjuk itu pasti memiliki hubungan, dan kita harus menemukannya sesegera mungkin" kali ini Junsu. Semua mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yah, karena ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan tiga hari dari sekarang" timpal Yunho suram. Kangin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu dan memikirkan petunjuk ini pelan-pelan, terutama Changmin. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit" Kangin menatap ke arah Changmin. Tak lama ia mendengus tertawa ketika mendapati Agen termudanya itu sudah tertidur dengan bersandar pada Jaejoong.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat, kalian juga sebaiknya beristirahat dulu. Banyak yang akan kita kerjakan" sahut Kangin dan hanya dibalas anggukan yang lain. Begitu Kangin keluar Jaejoong segera membenarkan posisi Changmin. Ia membaringkan adiknya pada posisi yang paling nyaman dibantu oleh Junsu.

"Pakai saja ini sebagai bantal. Pasti akan lebih nyaman untuknya" Yunho menawarkan mantelnya yang telah dilipat mendatangkan tatapan aneh dari Jaejoong, namun tetap diterimanya.

"Kasian Changmin. Pembunuh itu benar-benar menerornya habis-habisan" Leeteuk menatap sosok pemuda yang tertidur nyenyak itu.

チャンミン

Seoul, FBI's 18.00 pm

Yunho menatap secarik kertas di hadapannya. Ia masih berada di ruangan Divisi satu FBI ini dan lebih tepatnya lagi dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Changmin yang sedang tertidur. Tiap mengingat kondisi rekannya yang sedang tertidur denga wajah polos sepeti malaikat itu, pikiran aneh bermunculan di otaknya. Untuk itulah detektif ini menyibukkan diri mencoba memecahkan petunjuk dari pembunuh gila itu, juga menyelamatkan hidupnya dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

FLASHBACK

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang mengelus rambut Changmin yang tertidur. Pemuda 24 tahun itu terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Yunho menggantikan posisi Jaejoong itu. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah tampan Yunho melihat kedua orang itu. Untuk dirinya yang dibesarkan oleh para pembantu melihat hal yang dilakukan Jaejoong adalah hal langka. Selama ini teman baik yang selalu ada untuknya hanya Heechul dan kepala pelayan Jung. Namun keheningan ruangan itu terpecah ketika Junsu masuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Jae, Kangin meminta kita untuk berkumpul untuk rapat dengan pimpinan tertinggi" Jaejoong menatap bergantian Junsu dan Changmin. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Changmin, namun rapat itu tentu memerlukan dirinya. Menyadari kebingungan Jaejoong, Yunho membuka suara.

"Aku bisa menjaga Changmin sementara kalian pergi rapat" Pasangan itu menatapnya kaget namun dengan cepat berganti menatapnya curiga, terutama Jaejoong. Ia bahkan menatap Yunho tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku masih waras untuk menginginkan hidup lebih lama lagi" sahut Yunho menyindir. Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Junsu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa membuat Jaejoong ganti menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kurasa dia ada benarnya Jae, dan kita bisa menerima bantuannya. Kau tahu rapat ini cukup penting. Kangin bilang hanya Changmin yang diizinkan untuk tidak ikut" jelas Junsu mencoba membuat Jaejoong mengerti. Ia terlihat mempercayai Yunho, karena memang tidak ada permasalahan besar di antara kedua orang ini. Masih tidak melepas Yunho dari tatapan tajamnya Jaejoong akhirnya mengiyakan.

"_Well,_ aku titipkan Changmin. Awas kalau kau macam-macam Jung!" dengan ancaman itu Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan bersama Junsu yang sebelumnya melempar senyum prihatin pada Yunho.

Flashback End

Suara teriakan mengagetkan Yunho. Ia kemudian menatap ke sumbernya dan melihat Changmin yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan tampak ketakutan. Panik, Yunho menghampirinya namun begitu didekati Changmin malah semakin histeris.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!" Changmin menepis keras tangan Yunho yang berusaha memegangnya untuk menenangkan. Changmin tampak sangat berantakan dengan wajah pucat, mata kosong dan keringat dingin. Yunho pun mencoba kembali mendekati Changmin pelan-pelan.

"Changmin, tenang, ini aku Yunho. Kau hanya sedang mimpi buruk Min" Changmin menatap sekeliling dengan ketakutan dan lagi-lagi rasa sakit aneh muncul pada diri Yunho. Dia ingin langsung memeluk Changmin dan memastikan apappun yang dimimpikan pemuda itu tidak akan mengganggunya. Namun yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah menenangkan Agen yang histeris ini terlebih dahulu. Setelah cukup lama Yunho mencoba menenangkan Changmin, akhirnya Agen itu menyadari situasinya dan perlahan ia mulai tenang. Yunho dengan cepat mengambilkan air untuk Changmin, dan diterima tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Changmin?" Yunho mencoba bertanya setelah memastikan terlebih dahulu keadaan Changmin yang sudah tenang. Changmin hanya mengangguk. Terlalu malu untuk bersuara. Ia sudah sangat sadar dengan sekelilingnya, termasuk dengan Yunho yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Maaf " sahutnya sangat pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap indera pendengaran Yunho membuatnya menatap Changmin kaget. Seorang Shim Changmin meminta maaf padanya?! Pikiran pemuda ini pasti benar-benar sedang kacau.

"Aku harap kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain, terutama Jae hyung" sahut Changmin lagi. Yunho menatapnya cukup lama, membuat Changmin risih. Menyadarinya Yunho berdehem dan memfokuskan diri.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu, dan aku juga tidak akan bertanya apa mimpi burukmu itu, kecuali jika kau menceritakannya dan dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkannya" selesai Yunho berbicara, cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Changmin yang memulai.

"Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Hanya ada darah dimana-mana kemudian teriakan. Selalu itu" mendengar cerita Changmin, Yunho menyadari sesuatu.

"Selalu? Astaga Changmin, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bermimpi buruk?" Yunho tak berusaha menutupi kekagetannya. Di balik sosok Changmin yang selalu stabil dan keras ternyata memiliki hari-hari yang berat. Changmin hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Kurasa kasus ini benar-benar menganggumu. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mundur sebelum kesehatanmu terganggu karenanya" saran Yunho. Mata Changmin melebar mendengarnya. Ia lalu menatap Yunho kesal.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, dan aku tidak akan mundur dari kasus ini. Tidak akan sampai pembunuh itu tertangkap" melihat sikap Changmin itu Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Setidaknya Changmin kembali ke sifatnya, karena jujur Yunho cemas melihat kondisi Changmin seperti tadi.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Changmin begitu sadar ruangan yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Domoto-san memanggil mereka untuk rapat" mendengar itu, Changmin langsung menatap Yunho bingung. Mengerti maksud Changmin, Ia segera menjelaskan.

"Mereka sudah mengizinkan-mu untuk tidak ikut rapat, tapi yang lain tetap harus ikut. Jaejoong-ssi bahkan menitipkanmu padaku" sahutnya santai. Wajah Changmin memerah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Yunho itu, namun Ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan petunjuk itu?" Changmin mencoba membuat topik pembicaraan baru. Yunho mengangkat bahunya sebelum menyodorkan kertas coretannya tadi pada Changmin.

"Entahlah, aku cukup bingung dengan petunjuk ini. Terutama kata-kata tentang singa tertawa itu. Sedikitpun tidak menghidupkan ingatan apapun dalam otakku"

"Singa tertawa? Ughh, kurasa aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi aku lupa" geram Changmin frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena tidur dan Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari hal yang menurutnya _cute _itu. Ia baru tersadar ketika Changmin bertanya padanya.

"Mengenai warna, apa menurutmu itu berhubungan dengan baju yang akan dipakai korban? Seperti petunjuk sebelumnya?"

"Kurasa bukan. Kau tahu akan susah untuknya menentukan hal itu ketika korbannya belum berada dalam gengggamannya" mendengar jawaban Yunho, Changmin mengutuki kebodohannya.

"Yah kau benar, petunjuk lalu untuk mayat korban". Hening kembali meliputi keduanya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa mungkin merah ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu spesifik dari korban? Rambut misalnya?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya duluan. Ditatapnya Changmin yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Tidakkah hal itu terlalu mencolok? Rambut berwarna merah?"

"Tapi mungkin saja bukan, kau tahu kan _trend_anak muda saat ini?" Changmin berusaha untuk menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho itu.

"Jadi kau sudah merasa sangat tua begitu Tuan Jung? Ah , mungkin aku harus memanggilmu dengan pak tua Jung" ejek Changmin membuat wajah Yunho memerah. Seorang setampan dan berkarisma seperti dirinya dipanggil pak tua?! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

"Aku hanya merasa diriku sudah menjadi orang dewasa Shim Changmin, bukan tua" balas Yunho tak mau kalah. Changmin hanya tertawa meremehkan namun tidak membalas.

"Kenapa Changmin-ah? Lidahmu digigit kucingkah sehingga hanya bisa diam?" kali ini Yunho yang memulai menggoda.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin beradu pendapat dengan orang tua saja. Baiklah sampai jumpa pak tua Jung." sahut Changmin santai lalu keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yunho menggerutu karenanya.

チャンミン

Seoul, FBI's First Basement, 19.57 pm

Yunho masih menggerutu. Bagaimana tidak?! Dengan seenaknya saja Shim Changmin meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di ruangan sementara Agen muda itu pergi menemui hyungnya dan pulang begitu saja.

"Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih" gerutu Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 15 menit terakhir. Ia bergegas menuju mobilnya dan berharap begitu sampai di rumah Bibi Kang dapat menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Nyaris mendekati parkiran, tanpa sengaja Yunho melihat pasangan Kim yang terlihat sedang beradu pendapat. Mengernyit heran Yunho bermaksud untuk mengacuhkannya hingga nama seorang Shim Changmin disebut, Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan memutuskan mencuri dengar percakapan kedua orang terdekat dengan Changmin itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan Domoto itu? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padanya pembunuh berantai itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Changmin, dan dia masih bersikeras untuk membuka masa lalu Changmin. Dia benar-benar gila!" maki Jaejoong terlihat sangat kesal. Yunho semakin bertambah heran.

'Masa lalu Changmin?' batinnya penasaran. Ia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya mendengarkan kedua Kim itu.

"Tapi Jae, aku rasa yang dikatakan Tsuyoshi-san itu ada benarnya. Pembunuh itu memang seperti terfokus pada Changmin. Kau juga mengamatinya bukan"

"Tidak!" Bantah Jaejoong keras. Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar merah karena kesal.

"Pembunuh itu juga menghubungi Detektif Jung itu Junsu, dan kenapa kalian tidak menyelidiki saja masa lalu detektif itu?" Yunho dapat melihat Junsu menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Jaejoong sebelum menjawab dengan sabarnya.

"Kau sendiri tahu kenapa kan Jae? Tidak mungkin Jung Yunho itu berhubungan dengan pembunuh ini. Dia adalah seorang Jung Jaejoong-ah" jelas Junsu dengan sabarnya. Namun Jaejoong masih terlihat keras kepala.

"Mungkin saja pembunuh itu orang yang dendam dengan keluarga Jung."

Yunho ingin sekali tertawa keras karena kata-kata itu. Tidak mungkin jika pembunuh itu dendam dengan keluarganya namun terlihat sangat terobsesi dengan Changmin. Jaejoong benar-benar membutakan pikirannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Jae, karena aku juga sama denganmu. Aku tidak mau melihat Changmin seperti dulu itu, dan kurasa jika kita bisa mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang terjadi lalu kita melindungi Min" Jaejoong masih terlihat tidak setuju. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Jae. Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang. Kita bicarakan ini lagi di rumah" dengan sabarnya Yunho melihat Junsu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju mobil mereka. Ia segera memastikan dirinya tersembunyi dengan baik dan begitu mobil kedua Kim itu pergi, Yunho segera bergegas menuju mobilnya dan pulang. Kepalanya tambah pusing setelah mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Satu pertanyaan besar muncul dalam benaknya tiap terngiang kata-kata Junsu.

'_Aku mengerti perasaanmu Jae, karena aku juga sama denganmu. Aku tidak mau melihat Changmin seperti dulu itu'_

'Apa sebenarnya yang dulu terjadi pada Changmin'

チャンミン

Seoul, 21.47 pm

Im Tae Kang berjalan secepat mungkin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di basement. Sejak keluar dari gedung olahraga tempatnya berlatih basket tadi, ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Menenangkan batinnya sendiri, ia menganggap hal itu hanya imaginasinya saja. Mungkin akibat jadwal latihan yang terlalu padat. Mengingat hal itu, Tae Kang mengutuki Jang Suk Hwa. Kapten timnya itu sangat terobsesi untuk memenangkan kembali kejuaraan ini, hanya karena Universitas mereka menjadi pemenang tahun lalu, dan sebagai **MVP** tahun lalu terpaksa Ia yang dibebani dengan segalanya oleh sang Kapten.

Kembali melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak melihat seorang pun yang mencurigakan Tae Kang segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menghela nafas, Tae Kang segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan basement parkir. Berharap mandi dan juga tidur nyenyak dapat menjernihkan otaknya.

チャンミン

_Nice shoot. Kali ini aku yakin dia tidak akan mengecewakan. Semua kriteria benar-benar memenuhinya dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja permainan baru ini akan segera dimulai dan aku akan semakin mendekati keinginanku._

チャンミン

Seoul, Jung's Mansion 22.00 pm

Yunho menghela nafas menatap layar komputernya. Sejak selesai mandi hingga saat ini, ia sudah berusaha memeriksa data profil Changmin, namun hanya proofil biasa saja yang didapatnya. Hal yang sama yang juga diketahui orang lain. Sekarang Ia hanya bisa berharap pada Akanishi Jin. Salah satu detektif terbaik di Bironya yang ia berikan tugas untuk mencari tahu tadi. Yunho tahu, meminta bantuan Akanishi sedikit sulit, mengingat Ia berada di bertugas mengurus biro milik Yunho di Jepang. Untunglah Akanishi bersedia datang ke Korea untuk membantunya. Jadi Yunho hanya bisa menunggu saja. Tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Yunho tidak menyadari kehadiran Heechul yang telah berdiri tepat di depan mejanya lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

"Hello Detektif Jung yang terhormat, apa kau sudah selesai memikirkan Agen tercinta-mu itu?" goda Heechul mengagetkan Yunho. Wajah Detektif pewaris Jung itu langsung berubah merah padam, membuat Heechul terbahak melihatnya.

"Astaga, kurasa Agen itu benar-benar sudah mengacaukan otakmu Yunho, wajahmu memerah seperti tomat," mendengarnya Yunho menjadi kesal. Dipukulnya kepala Heechul, membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Awww! Beraninya kau memukulku Jung! Kau tahu kau baru saja memukul Yang Mulia Heenim!" seru Heechul tidak terima. Ia lalu balas memukul Yunho dengan sangat kejamnya dan Yunho hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, tidak berani membalas lagi. Walaupun temannya itu terlihat sangat feminism, namun jika sudah marah, membayangkannya saja Ia tidak mau.

"Kenapa kau berteriak malam-malam di ruanganku Heechul-ah?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan alasanmu menyuruh Akanishi untuk datang ke Seoul Yunnie, tadi dia menelponku dan menyuruhku memesankan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul untuknya tanpa menjelaskan alasannya kenapa. Dia menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu. Untuk itulah aku di sini bodoh," Yunho mengernyit kesal mendengar panggilan yang selalu dianggap heechul panggilan sayang untuknya.

"Aku butuh bantuannya Heenim"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan detektif lain di biro kita yang berada di Seoul saja?" Yunho menghela nafas. Heechul mulai masuk ke mode detektifnya, penuh pertanyaan dan hal itu menyebalkan.

"Dia yang terbaik untuk hal ini, mau tak mau aku harus meminta bantuannya"

"Kau membuatnya repot bodoh! Dia jadi harus meminta bantuan senior Ohno di Chiba untuk mengawasi biro sementara," Yunho hanya menghela nafa mendengar cerita Heechul. Menurutnya Heechul terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah saja, namun Ia tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya itu. Yunho hanya diam dan mencari aman. Melihat Yunho yang hanya diam, Heechul kembali bersuara.

"Sepertinya Agen itu benar-benar sangat berarti untukmu Yunho. Tanpa kau sadari kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya Tuan Jung. Kau benar-benar termakan oleh kata-katamu sendiri dua tahun lalu." sahut Heechul sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Yunho tenggelam dengan pikiran karena kata-kata Heehul.

"Benarkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?" batin Yunho. Ia teringat saat konferensi tadi. Hatinyanya sakit melihat Changmin yang terlihat sangat rapuh, juga saat Changmin bermimpi buruk tadi. Ia sangat ingin melindungi pemuda itu. Yunho juga kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Ketika ia kesal melihat Sersan Shin yang mencoba menggoda Changmin dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

"Benarkah aku jatuh cinta padanya" kali ini Yunho menyuarakan dengan cukup keras. Frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya , mematikan komputer dan beranjak ke ruang tidurnya.

チャンミン

Seoul, FBI's 03.30 AM

Tidak ada satupun dari anggota divisi satu kriminal FBI yang berada dalam keadaan tenang. Sejak dua hari yang lalu setelah teka-teki dari The Hunter itu disampaikan pada mereka, lebih banyak waktu yang dihabiskan hanya di gedung FBI dan memecahkannya. Bahkan Jaeoong, Junsu, Changmin, Leeteuk dan juga Yunho tidak terlihat meninggalkan gedung FBI dan hari ini ketegangan mereka bertambah karena hari ini The Hunter itu akan memulai aksinya, sedangkan mereka belum bisa memecahkan petunjuk itu. Changmin sudah merobek kertas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia yakin warna merah dan singa tertawa itu sangat familiar untuknya, namun Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Di antara semunya, kondisi Changmin lah yang terihat paling kacau. Pemuda ini bahkan tidak tidur. Terakhir kali dirinya tidur adalah ketika bersama Yunho saat itu. Hal ini tentu membuat Jaejoong khawatir, namun mendesaknya situasi membuat pikirannya teralihkan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai sedikitpun bayangan akan petunjuk-petunjuk itu terkecuali hari Jumat" Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan pertama kali di antara ketegangan yang tercipta. Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya mengalihakan perhatian ke Agen itu.

"Aku yakin singa tertawa itu menunjuk ke suatu tempat" Yunho menyuarakan pendapatnya dan kali ini perhatian semua orang teralih dari kegiatan apapun yang mereka lakukan.

"Tempat yang aku tahu berhubungan dengan Singa hanya Singapura" terawang Leeteuk asal. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Tapi jelas tidak mungkinkan The Hunter itu mau pergi jauh ke sana kan hyung?" celetuk Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu bawahan Kangin yang ditugaskan untuk membantu.

"Tentu saja Kyu, apa kau pikir Hyung-mu ini terlalu bodoh!" maki Leeteuk kesal. kedua orang ini memang cukup sering terlibat perdebatan tiap bertemu.

"Padahal hari ini Kyunghee akan bertanding dengan Sungkyunkwan, aku ingin nonton, kau tidak ingin nonton Min?" Kyuhyun dan Changmin dulunya sama-sama pernah berkuliah di universitas Kyunghee sebelum berhasil bergabung dengan skuad FBI. Changmin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Mendadak Ia seperti mendapat sebuah petunjuk dan detiknya berikutnya tanpa Ia sadari ia meneriakkan sesuatu tepat ketika Yunho juga meneriakkan hal yang sama.

"Itu dia lokasinya…"

TBC

i am back again! hehehee. after so much months dying for writing this *peace*

well, hehehe sengaja menyempatkan diri buat update, abisnya hari senin udah UAS dan belum tau lagi kapan bisa update, semoga bisa secepatnya yah, hehehe!

seperti biasa, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kak **asisten madjikan shim-jung** yang selau berbaik hati membantu untuk ff ini, ^_^

terima kasih juga yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reader-san yang bersedia untuk membaca ff ini, baik yang dari awal ataupun yang baru membacanya, terima kasih terima kasih banget! *hugs all*

semoga chap ini lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya, oh iya menurut reader-san apa ceritanya terlalu membosankan? abisnya saya yang ngetik rada merasakannya dan takut reader-san juga begitu, dan maaf yah kalau ada beberapa karakter yg ooc, ^_^ give me some of ur mind ne? *use Changminnie's puppy eyes,

mind to review?

**Big Big Big THANKS TO :**

**asisten madjikan shim-jung** **|| gdtop || L-J Clouds || ajib4ff || R || banzaianime80 **

**|| BumMinnie3|| Guest || db5k || JUNOX || wirna || maxcharming || shin min hyo ||  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE MURDER GAME**

**cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun,**

** DB5K, Some of JE boys, Super Junior, Fictional Character**

**Pair : Homin, Yoomin, Jaesu**

**Warning : UPDATE YANG SANGAT LAMA, CERITA YANG MEMBOSANKAN**

"Padahal hari ini Kyunghee akan bertanding dengan Sungkyunkwan, aku ingin nonton, kau tidak ingin nonton Min?" Kyuhyun dan Changmin dulunya sama-sama pernah berkuliah di universitas Kyunghee sebelum berhasil bergabung dengan skuad FBI. Changmin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Mendadak Ia seperti mendapat sebuah pemahaman dan detiknya berikutnya tanpa disadari Agen ini meneriakkan sesuatu tepat ketika Yunho juga meneriakkan hal yang sama.

"Itu dia lokasinya…"

**Chapter 5**

Seoul, FBI's 05.00 AM

Kangin menatap Yunho dan Changmin tegang. Tadi Leeteuk buru-buru memanggilnya dan mengatakan bahwa lokasi yang dimaksud pelaku itu sudah tertebak. Ia menunggu penjelasan dari Yunho dan Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku mau kalian jelaskan padaku mengenai arti dari petunjuk itu terlebih dahulu" Saat ini semua perhatian tertuju pada Changmin yang mulai menjelaskan.

"Ini semua berkat kata-kata Kyu tadi" Changmin memulai sembari menunjuk Kyu yang hanya menatapnya balik dengan bengong. Changmin lalu menatap Yunho, seakan mempertanyakan benar atau tidaknya apa yang akan dikatakannya dan seakan mengerti apa yang akan Changmin katakan, Yunho mengangguk.

"Universitas Kyunghee, itu lokasinya. Singa tertawa adalah julukan dari Universitas Kyunghee dan demokratisasi menuju peradaban baru itu itu adalah motto dari Kyunghee", jelas Changmin mencoba untuk tenang. Semua kecuali Yunho menatapnya kaget. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Astaga! Kau benar Min! Singa tertawa julukan Kyunghee! Bagaimana mungkin ini tidak terpikirkan oleh kita?!", Kyuhyun meninju meja kesal. Changmin hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan sementara agen lain masih belum bereaksi apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan mengetahui korbannya? Kalian sadar bukan ada banyak orang yang bisa menjadi calon korban meskipun kita sudah mengetahui lokasinya", Junsu akhirnya bersuara. Ada nyawa seseorang di tangan mereka, dan orang itu salah satu dari sekian ribu mahasiswa Kyunhee. Sebelum Changmin sempat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Yunho terlebih dulu bicara.

"Benar seperti kata Changmin sebelumnya. Petunjuk untuk hal identitas korban itu ada pada warna merah, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, warna merah ini menunjukkan warna baju. Dan baju yang berhubungan dengan Kyunghee yang berwarna merah adalah baju tim _basket _mereka", Changmin kembali mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Untuk itulah aku ingin Kyuhyun mengakses website Kyunghee saat ini. Hal itu akan sangat membantu kita", sambung Changmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Mengerti maksud temannya itu, Kyuhyun segera mengambil laptop yang tadi digunakan oleh Yunho dan memulai aksinya. Lima belas menit kemudian Ia pun berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Akses menuju link tim basket Kyunghee.

"Walaupun kita sudah ,emdapat batas lingkup yaitu pada tim basket, tetap saja masih banyak. Kyunghee punya lebih kurang 150 orang atlet basket" sahut Leeteuk sembari memperhatikan layar proyektor yang kini telah menampilkan keseluruhan anggota tim Kyunghee.

"Angka 10, korban selanjutnya adalah pemain dengan nomor sepuluh sesuai petunjuk The Hunter itu". Changmin mengambil alih laptop Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan pada semua wajah korban mereka. Im Tae Kang. Kali ini termasuk Yunho menatap layar dengan kaget.

"Rambutnya berwarna coklat", tunjuk Jaejoong dan Kangin

"Umurnya tepat seperti korban-korban sebelumnya 24 tahun dan pria ini adalah MVP kejuaraan _basketball_ Kyunghee tahun sebelumnya. Kurasa point-point ini sudah sangat kita kenal", jelas Changmin lagi membacakan data Im Tae Kang tersebut. Benar seperti yang dikatakan Changmin. Satu persatu point dicerna oleh mereka yang berada dalam ruangan itu memiiki banyak kesamaan dengan korban-korban sebelumnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Changminnie, semua petunjuk dan bahkan kesamaan dengan korban sebelumnya memang merujuk pada Im Tae Kang ini. Kita harus segera memastikan keselamatannya", Kangin menyuarakan pikiranhya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Bersiap mengambil tindakan. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Kami siap untuk bergerak Kangin", timpal Junsu. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat serius. Begitu pula yang lain. Tidak menghiraukan kondisi mereka yang tidak tidur, semua dalam keadaan siap.

"Kita harus menyusun strategi terlebih dahulu. Jangan bertindak gegabah", saran Yunho dan yang mengagetkan disetujui oleh yang lain termasuk Changmin.

"Yunho benar. Aku akan menghadap Domoto dan menyiapkan segalanya dan kalian rencana strategi kita sebaik mungkin", perintah Kangin. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Begitu Kangin meninggalkan ruangan, Jaejoong segera mengambil alih.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak. Kapanpun pembunuh gila itu bisa melakukan aksinya, jadi kita harus bergerak secepat mungkin dan sewaspada mungkin"

"Aku rasa pembunuh itu akan memulai aksinya setelah pertandingan selesai hyung, Dia pasti tidak mau menarik banyak perhatian, dan jika ia melakukannya sebelum pertandingan mengingat Im-ssi adalah MVP rekannya pasti akan segera mencarinya jika ia menghilang. Hal itu akan mempersulitnya untuk melarikan diri dengan korban", jelas Changmin.

"Changmin benar. Tentunya pembunuh kita ini pasti akan menghindari keramaian, dan seusai pertandingan akan menjadi timing yang tepat. Jika Im Tae Kang menghilang, rekannya tidak akan panik dan sibuk mencarinya", timpal Leeteuk. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia selalu yakin dengan pendapat Changmin. Adiknya selalu bisa membaca gerak-gerik tiap target mereka dan apa yang ia ucapkan sering terbukti benar. Sebelum kembali berbicara, ia membuat beberapa catatan pada agendanya dan menyerahkannya pada Junsu. Membaca catatan tersebut, Junsu mencoba merencanakan strategi.

"Kita akan tetap berjaga di sana. Mengingat jarak Kyunghee yang jauh dari lokasi kita saat ini, tepat setelah Kangin kembali kita akan berangkat. Aku, Leeteuk, Kangin dan Kyu akan berada pada satu tim, kami akan mengawasi arena pertandingan, sementara sisanya Jae, Min dan Detektif Jung akan berada pada tim lain dan mengawasi luar arena pertandingan. Menurutku pelaku pasti akan berada pada arena pertandingan untuk mengawasi, jadi akan sangat beresiko jika Changmin dan Yunho berada di sekitarnya karena ia pasti mengenali keduanya", semua kembali mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ingat, kita hanya mengawasi terlebih dahulu. Jangan gegabah dan mengambil tindakan tanpa berkomunikasi dengan yang lain" tambah Junsu lagi yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan. Mereka pun kembali bersiap. Tidak lama kemudian Kangin kembali dan dengan segera mereka pun berangkat.

チャンミン

Seoul, Kyunghee University, 09.30 AM

Im Tae Kang dan juga teman se-timnya kembali melakukan pemanasan kecil di gedung olahraga universitas. Kurang lebih dua jam ke depan pertandingan akan dimulai dan kapten mereka tidak henti-hentinya menyuruh mereka untuk fokus, fokus dan fokus. Ia mendengus kesal. Mencuri kesempatan, MVP Kyunghee tahun lalu ini melarikan diri keluar dari gedung. Menurutnya istirahat sebentar bukan masalah dan teriakan Kapten Jang hanya membuatnya frustasi.

Tae Kang memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks kampus. hal tersebut jauh lebih baik dibandingkan mendengar omelan kaptennya. Tidak banyak orang terlihat, mengingat karena event ini seluruh kegiatan kampus yang lain dihentikan sehingga wajar jika kampus yang biasanya sudah ramai masih terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa petugas kebersihan yang terlihat. Suasana yang tenang membuat Tae Kang sangat menikmatinya sehingga tak lagi memperhatikan arah tujuannya. Tanpa sengaja Tae Kang bertabrakan dengan salah seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang menyangkut sampah. Keduanya pun terjatuh dan sampah-sampah yang dipungut berhamburan, begitu juga dengan barang-barang milik Tae Kang ikut terjatuh.

"Astaga anak muda, maafkan paman", seru petugas itu panik. Ia segera berdiri dan membantu Tae Kang.

"Tidak apa-apa paman, aku juga salah", Tae Kang segera membersihkan bajunya yang terkena rumput baru kemudian membantu paman itu.

"Sekali lagi paman minta maaf nak, kau jadi kotor. Sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan tubuhmu untuk pertandingan nanti", sahut paman itu lagi sambil menyerahkan barang-barang milik Tae Kang yang terjatuh. Tae Kang hanya tersenyum sambil menggumankan terima kasih. Ia pun berpamitan pada petugas itu dan kembali menuju gedung olahraga. Ia memang harus membersihkan tubuhnya atau kapten Jang akan mengomelinya panjang lebar.

Tanpa ia sadari paman petugas yang terus mengawasinya menuju koridor gedung olahraga dan menghilang.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku", seringai petugas itu. Ia segera mengantongi ponsel Tae Kang yang secara diam-diam tadi diambilnya.

Bersiul senang, Yoochun meninggalkan kompleks kampus tersebut. Tujuannya akan tercapai tidak lama lagi.

チャンミン

Seoul, Kyunghee University 13.00 pm

Hiruk pikuk menghiasi suasana komplek kampus Kyunghee. Warna merah serta hijau-biru tersebar dimana-mana. Tidak lupa maskot masing-masing universitas yaitu Singa dan daun Gingko. Diantara hiruk piku itu tampak petugas berseragam, FBI yang karena ramainya keadaan tak disadari keberadaannya. Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Yunho tampak hilir mudik mengawasi sementara terus tetap berkomunikasi dengan Junsu, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

Changmin pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling mengamati kampus. Pertandingan sudah dimulai sehingga ada lebih banyak orang yang berkumpul di gedung olahraga dibandingkan di halaman. Changmin merasa lega karena tidak menemukan orang yang terlihat mencurigakan ketika menyusuri lingkungan kampus, tapi tetap ia harus waspada.

Berhenti untuk menarik nafas, Changmin merasakan kepala yang pusing. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk dan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Ia masih tidak percaya pelaku itu mengincar seseorang di Kampus yang menjadi almamaternya dulu. Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya ditambah sakit kepala yang menyerang, Changmin tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mengawasi dirinya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari Yunho yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Min?", Tanya Yunho cemas. Dari tadi ia memperhatikan Agen muda ini dan menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Changmin kaget. Ia yang duduk membelakangi Yunho berbalik mendadak membuat Sakit kepalanya bertambah parah. Changmin pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Awww", seru Changmin kesakitan sambil mengusap pantatnya yang mencium kerasnya lantai. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan kesal.

"Apa kau mau membuatku mati muda Jung!" bentak Changmin kesal. Namun ia segera menyesalinya karena kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Ia berusaha mengurangi sakitnya dengan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Melihat reaksi Changmin, Yunho yang tadinya ingin tertawa segera berjongkok memastikan kondisinya.

"He… Min, tubuhmu panas? Kau demam!", Yunho panic ketika Ia menyentuh dahi Changmin. Pemuda itu malah menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan dengan terburu-buru berdiri membuat tubuhnya yang sedang lemas oleng lagi. Yunho dengan sigap segera membantu Changmin, tapi lagi-lagi Agen keras kepala itu menepis tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jung dan urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Jangan mengangguku", bentak Changmin lalu berjalan menuju salah satu koridor kampus. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menatapnya.

チャンミン

_Jadi mereka berhasil memecahkan petunjuk itu?! Hahahahaha… Permainan ini akan semakin seru saja. Tapi kau hanya milikku Changmin._

_HANYA MILIKKU._

Park Yoochun tersenyum menyeringai menatap dua orang yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya itu. Para pemainnya sudah lengkap berkumpul. Ini akan semakin seru untuknya. Menurunkan topi _petugas kebersihan_ yang dikenakannya, Park Yoochun bergerak menuju gedung tujuannya.

Gedung Olahraga.

チャンミン

Seoul, Kyunghee University, 16.18 pm

Sorak kemenangan terdengar di kubu Singa tertawa. Tim mereka kembali menjadi pemenang dan tentu saja MVP Im Tae Kang kembali menjadi bintangnya. Setelah penerimaan penghargaan dan berbagai ucapan selamat diterima, seluruh tim kembali ke ruangan ganti. Obrolan gembira terdengar dimana-mana, namun sang bintang Im Tae Kang malah terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu. Ia baru menyadari ponselnya menghilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tae?" Jang Suk Hwa sang kapten menghampiri rekannya yang terlihat kebingungan itu. Tae kang hanya mengangguk sambil terus mencari.

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu?" Masih tetap mencari, Tae Kang pun menjawab kaptennya yang cerewet itu.

"Aku lupa dimana ponselku"

"Hey Tae… ada yang mencarimu. Katanya dia petugas kebersihan yang menemukan ponselmu. Ia menunggu di halaman parkir belakang" teriak Yang Seung Ho, salah seorang teman timnya dari pintu. Tersenyum senang, Tae Kang menggumankan terima kasih dan segera berlari keluar. Ia yakin itu adalah paman petugas tadi.

Sesampainya di halaman parkir belakang, tempat itu kosong. Halaman parkir ini biasanya hanya digunakan oleh truk-truk pengangkut sampah. Tae Kang berkeliling mencarinya tapi Ia tidak melihat paman itu, yang ada hanya seorang pria yang terlihat hanya tua beberapa tahun darinya. Jelas bukan paman itu menurutnya.

Namun Tae Kang mulai menyadari pria itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Tae Kang yang tidak berpikir apa-apa tidak menyadari kalau tangan kiri pria itu memegang stand gun. Barulah ketika pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Tae Kang menyadari kalau pria itu adalah sosok petugas tadi namun terlihat lebih jauh lebih muda. Ia juga baru menyadari stand gun itu. Terlambat untuk melarikan diri, pria itu dengan cepat menghunjamkan stand gun itu ke tubuh Tae Kang. Tubuh Tae Kang langsung tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Skak Mat Tae Kang" Park Yoochun menatap tubuh tergeletak itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kau milikku sekarang"

チャンミン

Changmin berlari terburu-buru mencari para agen FBI yang lain. Sejak terpisah dengan Yunho tadi, Agen 24 tahun ini melakukan tugasnya secara terpisah dari yang lain. Changmin memang sengaja untuk menghindari rekannya yang lain, terutama Jaejoong. Ia tak mau Jaejoong tahu kondisinya yang Ia tahu terlihat seperti orang sedang sakit. Namun mendadak Changmin merasakan firasat buruk. Ia merasakan ada yang mengawasinya tapi tidak dapat menemukan siapapun di sekitarnya. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, Changmin secepat mungkin menuju hall gedung olahraga. Ia yakin mereka semua berkumpul disana. Sementara itu, Junsu dan yang lainnya mengalami kepanikan luar biasa. Mereka kehilangan Im Tae Kang dari pengawasan. Ramai kerumunan dan banyaknya yang mendekati Tae Kang untuk mengucapkan selamat membuat pemuda itu hilang dari pengawasan ketat FBI. Mereka juga panik karena tidak melihat keberadaan Changmin, namun saat ini prioritas utama mereka adalah melindungi Tae Kang. Saat akan menuju ruangan ganti pemain untuk mencari, mereka berpapasan dengan Changmin.

"Shim Changmin! Dari mana saja kau?! Senang sekali kau membuat hyungmu ini cemas!" seru Jaejoong begitu melihat Changmin. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus lega melihat adiknya baik-baik saja. Walaupun terlihat pucat setidaknya Ia melihat Changmin tidak terluka. Sedari tadi selain mengawasi keadaan, Ia juga mencari-cari keberadaan adiknya itu.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku dari tadi jadi aku memastikannya. Dimana Tae kang? Dia aman bukan?" Changmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya, namun ia tidak melihat adanya sosok Tae Kang.

"Kami kehilangannya Min. Sebaiknya kita sekarang mencarinya di ruangan ganti pemain. Lebih cepat lebih baik" timpal Junsu dan disetujui yang lain. Mereka pun bergegas menuju ruang ganti pemain. Mereka bertambah panik ketika mereka juga tidak dapat menemukan Tae Kang di sana. Mewakili yang lain, Junsu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"FBI, apa di antara kalian ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Im Tae Kang-ssi?" Junsu menunjukkan badge-nya. Mereka menatap para anggota FBI itu dengan kaget.

"Ada masalah apa FBI dengan Tae Kang?" Jang Suk Hwa maju mewakili teman-temannya. Selama berteman dengan Tae Kang, yang dirinya tahu pemuda itu tidak pernah membuat masalah. Belum sempat Junsu menjawab, Seung Hoo yang berdiri dekat dengan FBI berteriak kaget sambil menunjuk ke arah Changmin dan Yunho.

"Astaga! Apa ini berhubungan dengan pembunuhan berantai itu?!", Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tapi tidak dengan Changmin.

"Kalau sudah mengerti cepat katakan! Apa kalian melihatnya atau tidak? Ini menyangkut nyawanya!", bentak Changmin kesal karena merasa diperlambat.

"T-Tadi ada petugas kebersihan yang menyuruhnya ke halaman parkir belakang Petugas itu bilang ia menemukan ponsel Tae Kang yang hilang", jelas Yang Seung Ho gugup. Ia kaget diteriaki oleh Changmin. Kalimat itu langsung merubah raut wajah para Agen FBI dan Yunho itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi mereka segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Yang Seung Ho, Jang Suk Hwa dan beberapa rekannya juga mengikuti. Yunho dan Changmin yang pertama kali tiba. Namun, halaman parkir kosonglah yang menyambut mereka. Berkeliling mencari, disusul yang lain mereka meneriakkan nama Tae Kang. Tanpa sengaja sesuatu di lantai parkir menarik perhatian Yunho yang ternyata tulisan. Berjongkok untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, wajah Yunho pucat seketika. Tulisan itu merupakan pesan dari The Hunter itu. Ia pun segera memberitahukannya pada yang lain, yang juga segera berjongkok untuk melihat. Changmin tidak ikut berjongkok dan melihat karena ponselnya bergetar dan ia dengan segera mengangkatnya. Yunho yang juga sudah tidak ikut melihat, menyadari hal itu dan ia bisa melihat perubahan wajah Changmin. Detektif itu langsung tahu dari siapa telpon itu. Ia menuju ke Changmin dan merebut ponsel itu, tapi The Hunter itu telah memutuskan sambungan. Ia segera beralih ke Changmin yang hanya terdiam. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah pucat dan pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus. Yunho kemudian menyadari tangan Changmin yang gemetaran serta kesulitan bernafas. Changmin seperti mengalami serangan panik.

"Changmin! Hey Min! kau baik-baik saja?! Changmin!" teriak Yunho panik mengagetkan yang lainnya. Begitu berbalik, mereka melihat Changmin sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong dan Junsu yang panik segera berlari untuk melihat kondisi Changmin. Mereka kaget ketika mendapati tubuh Changmin sangat panas dan wajahnya yang luar biasa pucat. Para agen FBI yang lain juga ikut berkerumun melihat keadaan rekan termuda mereka ini.

"Changmin harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit" sela Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bawa Changmin ke rumah sakit. Kalian selesaikan urusan di sini terlebih dahulu. Mereka butuh penjelasan." Sahut Yunho menunjuk ke kerumunan tim basket Kyunghee yang terlihat masih memandangi tulisan itu. Ia lalu mengendong Changmin dan dengan segera menuju mobilnya. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yunho. Adiknya lebih penting daripada kasus itu. Tinggallah Junsu, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Leeteuk. Junsu menghela nafas menatap kerumunan para anggota basket itu. Ia juga sangat ingin menemani Changmin, tapi ia sadar akan tanggung jawabnya. Junsu yakin Yunho dan Jaejoong akan memastikan Changmin baik-baik saja. Kembali menghela nafas, Junsu berjalan mendekati kerumunan. Perlahan ia menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan apa maksud dari tulisan merah di lantai itu dan juga menjelaskan kenyataan apa yang terjadi pada rekan mereka.

_Kalian terlambat…_

_Akulah yang menang lagi kali ini…_

_Selamat menunggu… _

チャンミン

Park Mansion's, 20.18 pm

Im Tae Kang membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah kegelapan. Mengerjapkan mata, ia mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Tae kang segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati kedua tangannya dirantai. Panik, mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada dan ia tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Terjebak dalam kepanikannya, ia tidak sadar Park Yoochun yang sedari tadi berada dalam ruangan itu dan mengawasinya hingga Yoochun mengeluarkan suara.

"Sepertinya pemainku sudah bangun dari tidurnya", Yoochun bergerak mendekati Tae Kang membuat MVP itu dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kau! Kau pasti menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan?! Apa maumu?!" teriak Tae Kang marah. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari rantai.

"Percuma kau berusaha melepaskannya Tae Kang. Rantai itu hanya bisa aku yang melepaskannya", suara Yoochun terdengar sangat berbahaya dan Tae kang menyadari itu. Ia tidak boleh membuat pria gila ini marah atau sekejap saja nyawanya menghilang.

"Kau pembunuh berantai itu? Yang menyebut dirinya The Hunter?" Tanya Tae Kang. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk beramah-tamah tapi ia tetap perlu memastikan. Tawa riang Yoochun terdengar dan hal itu membuat bulu kuduk tae Kang berdiri.

"Senang sekali mendengar kau mengenaliku Tae Kang-ssi! Kau harus merasa beruntung menjadi salah satu pemain pilihanku. Kita akan bermain". Mendengar itu mau tak mau tambah membuat Tae Kang kesal.

"Kau bilang berada dalam keadaan ini beruntung?! Kau memang sudah benar-benar gila! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" teriak Tae Kang.

"Sebaiknya kau menyimpan tenaga untuk bermain nanti Tae Kang-ssi. Kau tidak boleh membuatku kecewa seperti pemai-pemainku sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin bermain hingga tujuanku tercapai" jelas Yoochun dengan santainya.

"Apa itu tujuanmu hah?! Jika yang kau inginkan itu uang kau salah orang?!" bentak tae Kang lagi. Mendengarnya yoochun kembali tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali Tae Kang-ssi. Aku tidak mengingikan uang karena aku sudah memilikinya. Aku hanya ingin bermain"

"Permainan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Tae Kang curiga. Ada banyak pikiran buruk dalam otaknya saat ini dan ia tak berharap itu terjadi.

"Permainan sederhana. Kau mangsaku dan aku pemburumu. Kau hanya perlu berlari dan bersembunyi untuk menyelamatkan diri dariku hingga aku menemukanmu. Kapapun aku ingin bermain kita akan bermain dank au harus siap. Tentu saja ada batas waktunya untuk kau bersembunyi . waktumu hanya satu jam. Jika kurang dari satu jam aku berhasil menemukanmu, kau akan mendapat hukuman" jelas Yoochun. Tae kang semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria dihadapannya ini. Pria ini menangkapnya hanya untuk bermain seperti itu?! Bermain petak-umpet?! Cih! Apa masa kecilnya tidak bahagia!

"Kau gila! Benar-benar gila!", tanpa sadar Tae Kang menyuarakan pikirannya. Bukannya marah, Yoochun hanya tertawa.

"Yah aku memang gila. Aku gila karenanya!" sahut Yoochun di sela tawanya. Ia lalu keluar meninggalkan Tae kang yang bingung dengan kata-katanya itu.

チャンミン

Seoul, Seoul National Hospital, 20.18 pm

Yunho menatap Changmin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri sejak pingsan tadi. Ia menatap wajah Agen itu dengan senyum. Terlepas dari wajahnya yang pucat, menurut Yunho wajah tidur Changmin terlihat seperti malaikat. Yunho kembali bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa saat ini ada nyawa yang sedang terancam. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanya Changmin dan Changmin. Melihat Changmin pingsan tadi, ia merasa sangat kacau yang dirinya sendiri sulit untuk menelaskan kenapa. Mungkin Heechul benar. Ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Changmin. Menghela nafas. Yunho mengenggam tangan Changmin. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Changmin mengalami loss enery yang cukup serius dan diperlukan penanganan serius untuknya. Yunho benar-benar berharap Changmin baik-baik saja. Ia merasa dirinya bisa gila jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Changmin. Sambil mengelus pelan tangan Changmin, Yunho kembali mengingat kata-kata Heechul. _"Sepertinya Agen itu benar-benar sangat berarti untukmu Yunho. Tanpa kau sadari kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya Tuan Jung. Kau benar-benar termakan oleh kata-katamu sendiri dua tahun lalu"._

"Kurasa Heechul benar" guman Yunho pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menyandarkan diri ke kursi yang didudukinya tanpa melepas genggamannya pada tangan Changmin. Yunho tidak sadar bahwa Jaejoong mengamatinya dari pintu kamar pasien.

チャンミン

Jaejoong menutup pintu ruang rawat Changmin dengan sangat pelan. Bersandar ke pintu, Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum beranjak pergi menuju taman. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di taman rumah sakit itu. Kejadian hari ini kembali berputar di otaknya. Mendengar penjelasan dokter bahwa Changmin mengalami _over loss-energy_ karena tekanan mental dan kelelahan yang berlebihan Jaejoong mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal menjaga Changmin. Seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan Changmin lagi.

Kali ini malah ditambah masalah Jung Yunho. Mengawasi tingkah laku bocah detektif itu setiap kali di dekat Changmin, Jaejoong juga Junsu bisa merasakan kalau detektif yang terkenal playboy itu mulai jatuh cinta pada Changmin, dan yang membuat Jaejoong membencinya adalah ia bisa merasakan ketulusan Yunho pada Changmin hanya dari tatapan pria itu terhadap adiknya. Hari ini saja, ia kembali melihat ketulusan Yunho pada Changmin, walaupun Jaejoong sendiri yakin Detektif itu masih ragu dengan perasaannya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak akan mengizinkannya semudah itu jika detektif itu memang ingin serius dengan Changmin. Jung Yunho itu harus terlebih dahulu membuat Jaejoong yakin ia bisa melepas adik tercintanya pada Yunho tanpa nantinya Changmin akan terluka. Mendengus geli, Jaejoong mulai membayangkan untuk mengerjai tuan besar Jung itu. Masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadiran Junsu sampai pasangan hidupnya itu bersuara.

"Pasti saat ini kau sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengerjai Jung Yunho bukan?", sedikit kaget, Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Junsu yang mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau selalu tahu saja apa yang aku pikirkan Su" mendengar itu membuat Junsu tertawa. Tawa lumba-lumba yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Tentu saja, akukan Chagiya-mu", goda Junsu membuat muka Jaejoong merah sperti tomat.

"Bagaimana situasi saat ini? Dan bagaimana dengan para rekan Im Tae Kang itu?", Jaejoong memutuskan mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka sekaligus menutupi rasa malunya.

"Banyak dari mereka yang menerimanya dengan kaget. Tapi kami sudah meminta mereka untuk tidak menyebar-luaskan berita ini terlebih dahulu pada yang lain. Kita tidak ingin terjadi kekacauan yang besar bukan?", jelas Junsu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Changmin, chagi? Aku masih tidak percaya kau meninggalkannya dengan Jung Yunho" sambung Junsu.

"Dokter mengatakan Changmin mengalami over loss-energy Su. Terlalu banyak tekanan untuknya dan kelelahan berlebihan yang menjadi penyebabnya, dan mengenai Jung Yunho, untuk apa lagi kau menanyakannya jika kau sudah mengetahui alasannya" jawab Jaejoong. Ia kemudian memukul pelan kepala Junsu, membuat Agen itu cemberut. Namun tak lama kemudian wajah berubah menjadi serius lagi.

"Jae, aku berpikir untuk meminta Kangin mengeluarkan Changmin dari kasus ini. Kau lihat sendirikan chagi dampak kasus ini untuk Changmin. Mungkin jika kita membuat Changmin beristirahat sementara sebagai agen FBI, pelaku itu akan berhenti menganggunya"

"AKu juga berpikir demikian Su. Tapi kau tahu sendiri Changmin. Ia tidak akan mau keluar dari kasus ini" Jaejoong mengacak rambut Junsu. Membayangkan reaksi Changmin jika mereka benar-benar mengeluarkannya.

"Kita lakukan secara perlahan. Kita harus menyita ponsel Changmin sementara waktu" saran Junsu lagi. Ia terlihat yakin dengan idenya itu dan mau tak mau Jaejoong pun menyetujuinya karena ia sendiri sangat ingin menjauhkan pelaku itu dari Changmin.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat Changmin sekarang. Kau tahu, kacaukan sedikit kesenangan Jung Yunho itu" Junsu bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum jahil dan hanya dibalas tawa kecil dari Jaejoong. Keduanya lalu bergandengan tangan menuju ruang inap Changmin.

チャンミン

"_Minnie..Minnie kalau Minnie sudah besar Minnie ingin jadi apa?"_

"_Minnie mau jadi lepoltel olahlaga hyungie! Jadi nanti Minnie bisa wawancala hyungie kalau hyungie menang lomba"_

"_Eh, jadi hyungie harus menang dulu di setiap pertandingan baru bisa ketemu Minnie?"_

"_Tentu aja, ehehehe… tapi hyungie tenang aja Minnie jadi lepoltel olahlaga bial bisa temenin hyungie telus"_

"_jinjja? Minnie memang anak yang penurut sayang! Hyunge sangati menyayangi Minnie"_

"_Minnie juga sayang hyungie"_

"_Dasar anak menyusahkan. Hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain"_

"_Menyusahkan"_

"_Kenapa kau juga tidak mati saja seperti orang tuamu itu"_

"_Kalau kau mati hartamu lebih mudah kami dapatkan. Kau benar-benar hanya anak tidak berguna"_

_Darah… darah…_

_Hyungie bunuh ahjumma… ahjussi… hyungie jahat… hiks…hiks Minnie takut…_

_Darah… darah… darah _

_Minnie… mereka jahat sama Minnie makanya hyungie bunuh mereka…_

_Minnie… hyungie janji akan selalu menjaga Minnie… jadi Minnie tidak perlu takut_

_Darah… darah dimana-mana_

_Minnie… tidak akan ada lagi yang akan membawa Minnie pergi dari hyungie.._

_Darah… darah.._

_Hanya ada kita berdua.. Minnie dan Hyungie… _

_Darah.. darah.._

_Karena Minnie selamanya milik hyungie…_

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya begitu merasakan tangan Changmin yang digenggamnya bergerak. Ia panik ketika melihat Changmin yang terlihat gelisah dan terus berteriak ketakutan. Tidak punya cara lain, Yunho terpaksa menampar untuk menyadarkannya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Changmin bangun, tapi ia masih belum sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Changmin langsung menarik diri dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, nafasnya tidak teratur dan matanya melihat sekeliling dengan panik. Yunho teringat kejadian tempo lalu di FBI dan ia yakin kali ini juga sama, Changmin bermimpi buruk lag. Changmin benar-benar terlihat sangat ketakutan. Perlahan Yunho mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tidak tega melihat Changmin seperti ini. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat Changmin ketakutan seperti itu.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja Min. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Ini aku Yunho. Aku akan melindungimu Min" Yunho mulai mendekati Changmin perlahan. Ingin sekali dipeluknya tubuh Changmin yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu, namun diurungkannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Changmin semakin histeris.

"Changmin, kau kenal aku bukan. Ini Yunho. Aku tidak akan melukaimu Min. Aku Janji tidak akan satupun yang menyakitimu Min. Jaejoong juga ada di sini. Kami akan menjagamu Min", Yunho berkata dengan sangat lembut. Mendengar nama Jaejoong perlahan Changmin menatap Yunho. Dengan suara bergetar akhirnya Changmin berbicara.

"Jae hyung? Yunho?" Yunho menarik nafas lega. Ia ingin berteriak senang namun ditahannya. Menenangkan Changmin yang paling penting saat ini. Tersenyum lembut Yunho memberanikan diri perlahan menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya dan betapa leganya Ia ketika Changmin tidak menolaknya.

"Ne Min, ini aku Yunho. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

"Hyung" guman Changmin tanpa sadar. Ia mengenggam erat ujung baju Yunho. Selain masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dirinya juga masih dalam pengaruh obat tidur. Yunho terus mengelus punggung Changmin menenangkan. Tak lama pintu ruang Changmin terbuka dan Jaejoong bersama Junsu masuk. Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bukan Yunho yang memeluk Changmin yang mengagetkannya, tapi keadaan Changmin yang gemetar ketakutan. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri keduanya. Melihat Jaejoong yang mendekati mereka, perlahan Yunho melepas pelukannya dan Jaejoong langsung menarik Changmin kepelukannya. Yunho mundur perkahan menjauhi kedua bersaudara ini. Walaupun ia sangat ingin berada di posisi Jaejoong, namun ia tahu saat ini ia bukan siapa-siapa untuk Changmin. Ia bahkan masih merupakan 'musuh' Changmin. Yunho kemudian dikagetkan oleh Junsu yang menepuk bahunya pelan dan mengisyaratkannya untuk keluar. Mengangguk setuju, Yunho menoleh melihat Changmin yang perlahan kembali tidur dalam pelukan Jaejoong sebelum keluar menyusul Junsu.

"Kurasa ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan Yunho-ssi" Junsu membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka keluar. Menghela nafas, Yunho menatap Junsu serius sebelum menjawab.

"Kau benar. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan menyangkut Changmin, Junsu-ssi"

チャンミン

Jaejoong terus mengelus rambut Changmin penuh sayang. Saat ini Changmin sudah kembali tertidur, namun tiap mengingat kondisi Changmin tadi jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Jaejoong kemudian menyadari ponsel Changmin bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Tanpa mengecek siapa penelpon, Jaejoong segera mengangkatnya.

"Yebeoseyo"

"Kau bukan Minnie-ku! Dimana Minnie!" Mata Jaejoong melebar ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Walaupun tidak mengenal dengan pasti tapi Jaejoong yakin ini suara The Hunter itu.

"Kau! Kau The Hunter itu! Siapa sebenarnya kau itu?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hah?! Apa belum puas kau terus menganggu adikku?!

"Aku? Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin bicara pada Changmin. Changmin itu milikku Kim Jaejoong", Jaejoong bertambah kaget ketika pelaku itu menyebutkan namanya.

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Jaejoong ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena terdengat gugup. Yoochun mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong itu malah tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Aku tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Changmin-ku, Kim Jaejoong!", jawabnya dengan menekankan pada kata 'Changmin-ku. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasakan ingin membunuh pria ini dan membuatnya mati secara mengenaskan. Beraninya pria gila ini mengaku Changmin miliknya.

"Changmin bukan milikmu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menganggu Changmin lagi karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya", ancam Jaejoong. Seperti mengerti maksud Jaejoong, Yoochun menggertakkan giginya.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan Minnie dari permainan ini. Dari dulu Minnie adalah milikku", tidak ada lagi nada bercanda terdengar. Suara The Hunter ini terdengar sangat berbahaya. Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar perkataan itu tapi ia mengacuhkannya.

"Aku bisa dan akan melakukannya"

"Kau tidak akan berani mencobanya Kim Jaejoong. Ketika nyawa banyak orang menjadi taruhan", Jaejoong tidak dapat mengingat berapa kali pria ini berhasil membuatnya kaget. Jaejoong lalu menoleh menatap Changmin yang sedang tertidur. Ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Changmin.

"Jangan membual terlalu banyak. Aku tidak akan pernah menuruti keinginanmu" sahut Jaejoong sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Ia hanya berharap The Hunter itu tidak serius dengan ancamannya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu saja jika seorng Park Yoochun sanggup melakukan apapun. Termasuk melenyapkan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya.

チャンミン

_Kau akan kalah Kim Jaejoong. Kau akan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan. Pada akhirnya aku akan mengambil Minnieku lagi darimu._

Yoochun menatap ponselnya dengan menyeringai. Ia perlu melakukan beberapa hal sebelum mulai bermain dengan mangsanya. Beruntung Tae Kang itu. Permainan mereka tertunda untuk sementara waktu. Yoochun harus melakukan ini. Ia tidak mau usaha kerasnya selama ini sia-sia dan ia kehilangan pemain utamanya. Tidak hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

チャンミン

Seoul, Jung's Mansion 22.45 pm

Yunho menatap kosong ruangan kerjanya. Belakangan ini, lagi-lagi otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh pria bernama Shim Changmin. Hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Dulu ia tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain sedikitpun. Yang menjadi prioritasnya selalu dirinya sendiri, namun sekarang Changmin merubah segalanya. Tak sedetikpun terlewat dalam otak Yunho untuk tidak memikirkan Shim Changmin. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit dan menemani Changmin. Memastikan keadaan Agen itu dan terus menjaganya. Tapi tentu saja tidak segampang itu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan keberadaan Kim Jaejoong yang lebih mirip Ibu bagi Changmin daripada kakak. Begitu Yunho dan Junsu kembali ke ruangan Changmin tadi, dengan segera JAejoong langsung mengusirnya dan mengatakan ia bisa kembali lagi besok jika mau. Jaejoong bahkan mengancam akan memanggil petugas keamanan jika ia tidak mau pergi dan untuk itulah Yunho mengalah dan pula. Yunho kemudian teringat percakapannya dengan Kim Junsu sebelummnya.

FLASHBACK

"Kau terlihat tidak terkejut melihat kondisi Changmin tadi Yunho-ssi?", Junsu membuka pembicaraan ketika dirinya dan Yunho telah duduk dengan nyaman di kantin rumah sakit.

"Changmin pernah mengalaminya saat kalian meninggalkannya rapat waktu itu Junsu-ssi", aku Yunho dengan wajah luar biasa tenang untuk seorang yang hati dan pikirannya sedang kacau. Mendengar itu Junsu menatap Yunho kaget.

"Changmin melarangku untuk menceritakannya pada kalian", sambung Yunho lagi bersiap menerima kemarahan Junsu. Ia tidak peduli jika Junsu akan berteriak memarahinya, namun Junsu malah bereaksi sebaliknya.

"Aku mengerti. Susah untuk menolak keinginan bocah itu kalau ia sudah memaksa", sahut Junsu. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. Mengingat dirinya sendiri yang juga selalu dipaksa Changmin.

"Apa kau punya penjelasan untuk keadaanya itu Junsu-ssi?" Tanya Yunho. Walaupun detektif ini berusaha untuk menjaga nada bicaranya sebiasa mungkin, namun Junsu tetap bisa menangkap rasa khawatirnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya tidak masalah. Aku sadar dengan posisiku" tambah Yunho lagi ketika Junsu hanya diam. Ia Jung Yunho, dan ia selalu punya cara lain untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau.

"Aku juga akan mencari tahunya sendiri", gumannya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Junsu. Junsu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Entah Detektif itu sadar atau tidak dengan apa yang barusa ia gumankan itu.

"Kurasa kau boleh mengetahuinya Yunho-ssi. Mengingat perasaan-mu yang sudah berbeda pada Changmin saat ini", Junsu tersenyum menggoda. Yunho hanya bisa menatap Junsu bengong.

'Apa maksud Agen satu ini?! Apa Ia menyadari perasaannya pada Changmin?! segitu terbacanya perasaannya pada Changmin oleh orang-orang disekitarnya?' pikir Yunho. Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Yunho itu, Junsu kembali berbicara.

"Orang-orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari caramu menatap Changmin juga perhatianmu padanya akhir-akhir ini detektif Jung. Changmin saja yang terlalu bodoh dan naïf dan dirimu yang terlalu penakut untuk mengakuinya". Mendengar itu Yunho terdiam. Benarkah ia terlalu penakut?

"Aku mengajakmu berbicara bukan untuk menghakimimu. Mengingat kau sudah dua kali mengalami kejadian seperti tadi, mungkin kau perlu mengetahui sedikit tentang Changmin" Yunho hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian mengisyaratkan Junsu untuk melanjutkan.

"Seperti yang semua orang tahu, Changmin diangkat oleh menjadi anak oleh keluarga Jaejoong 14 tahun lalu, namun tidak pernah ada informasi dengan jelas dari mana asal Changmin bukan? Karena kami sendiri juga tidak tahu asal-usul Changmin sesungguhnya", Junsu menatap Yunho. Menunggu reaksi detektif itu, sementara Yunho hanya bisa balik menatapnya kaget. Ia tidak berusaha untuk menutupinya kali ini ia benar-benar kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan Junsu. Merasa Yunho tidak akan berbicara, Junsu melanjutkan.

"14 tahun lalu, saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah keluarga Ibu Jaejoong untuk mengenalkan ayah baru Jaejoong paman Shim, mobil kami menabarak seorang anak kecil. Anak itu adalah Changmin. Tubuhnya penuh luka di sana-sini dan kami ragu itu akibat dari tabrakan. Kami langsung membawa changmin ke rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan Changmin tidak mengalami luka serius dari tabrakan itu selain luka di kepala akibat benturan yang ungkin akan membuat Changmin mengalami gangguan untuk mengingat, namun dokter kemudian menjelaskan hal yang lebih mengerikan untuk dibayangkan mengenai luka-luka di tubuh Changmin", Junsu berhenti. Ia menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan dan melanjutkan.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa Changmin telah dipukuli dan melihat dari lukanya. Ia dipukuli hampir setiap hari dalam waktu yang lama, dan bukan hanya bekas pukulan luar saja, ada juga luka dalam yang dialaminya. Beberapa tulang rusuknya ada yang retak dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Begitu Changmin sadar, ia langsung meringkuk ketakutan. Lebih kurang seperti yang kau lihat tadi, hanya jauh lebih parah. Jaejoonglah yang pertama kali mendekatinya dan menenangkannya. Kami mencoba menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai dirinya, namun seprti kata dokter Changmin tidak mengingat apapun selain rasa takut. Informasi yang kami punya hanya namanya yang itupun aku temukan dari kalung bertuliskan namanya yang terjatuh. Jaejoong lalu memohon pada ayah tirinya untuk mengadopsi Changmin. Sejak saat itulah Changmin menjadi bagian keluarga Shim hingga sekarang" Junsu mengakhiri ceritanya. Yunho masih belum berbicara. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut denga cerita Junsu. Barulah setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam, Yunho bersuara.

"Aku tidak percaya Changmin mengalami hal seperti itu Junsu-ssi. Itu terlalu mengerikan untuknya. Berapa umurnya saat itu?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Junsu terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Kurasa Ia masih 10 tahun saat itu"

Flashback end

Suara Junsu yang menyebutkan umur Changmin terngiang terus oleh Yunho. Ia jadi membayangkan Changmin kecil yang ketakutan dan tubuh penuh luka. Astaga, mungkin jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak jika melihat hal itu langsung. Melihat Changmin sepeti tadi saja Ia sudah merasakan sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan apalagi jika melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Junsu dan Jaejoong. Wajar saja Jaejoong terlihat begitu protektif pada Changmin. Kali ini Yunho yakin, dirinya benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Changmin dan Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi pemuda itu. Bahkan jika nyawanya menjadi taruhan. Ia butuh informasi apapun yang bisa didapat oleh Akanishi mengenai Changmin secepatnya. Terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya, Yunho dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk. Raut wajahnya berubah kaget membaca pesan itu.

_Akan ada kejutan untuk kalian…_

_Bersiaplah…_

Yunho tahu dengan pasti dari siapa pesan itu. Tentu pesan ini tidak berhubungan dnegan hal yang bagus. Mendadak firasat buruk menghampirinya. Ia ingin segera menghubungi Junsu dan Jaejoong, namun mengingat waktu yang sudah larut ia mengurungkannya. Tidak ingin nantinya malah menganggu Changmin. Menghela nafas Yunho beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Berharap firasat buruknya salah.

チャンミン

_Hahahahahahah... bersiaplah kalian para FBI bodoh. Jika kalian berani menentangku kalian akan menyesal. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Minnie dariku lagi…tidak akan. Saatnya aku bermain dengan mangsaku sekarang. Hahahahahaha..._

_TBC~~~_

_akhirnya update lagi~~~ _

maaf untuk update yang sangat lama, mungkin untuk kedepan updatenya juga akan lama lagi, maaaaf , Hontou ni gomenasai *deep bows*

Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besar besarnya untuk yang udah bersedia **baca** ff ini juga **mereviewnya**. Your review really means a lot to me…

Terima Kasih banyak juga buat yang udah mem-**follow** ff Murder Game Homin ini, juga yang udah ngejadiin ff ini **favoritnya**, Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu…*bows* ^_^ tidak ada kata yang bias saya ucapkan selai terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas perhatiannya pada ff saya ini, terima kasih *ajak Minnie bow bareng*

dan selalu saya sangat berterima kasih buat kakak **asisten madjikan shim-jung** yang selalu sabar dan berbaik hati membantu saya, berulang-ulang menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak saya mengerti. terima kasih banyak kak, dan maaf selalu merepotkan dan menganggu kakak, *hugs* ^_^

di sini saya mau menjelaskan sedikit. Karakter Yoochun memang jahat dan kejam. Maaf jika ada fans yoochun di sini. Saya bukannya benci dengan yoochun makanya ngasih karakter jahat ke dia, justru karna yoochun itu bias kedua ku di DB5K, mkanya aku ngasih karakter itu ke dia. YooMin itu OTP aku, tapi untuk ngebuat mereka jadi main-pair entah kenapa aku selalu gagal. Yang kebuat malah Homin-pair ini, jadi buat tetep ngemunculin YooMin aku, #plakk aku bwt deh karakter yoochun jadi gitu, hehehe, maaf yah buat fansnya Yoochun, *bows* *joget balloons bareng Min*

Semoga Fic ini bisa menghibur reader-san, dan ceritanya gak ngebosenin. semoga reader-san kembali mau berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan reviewnya yah, hehehe XDD

Just call me Ruu or MiRuu, ^.^

**Big Big Big THANKS TO :**

**kak asisten madjikan shim-jung** **|| ajib4ff || ****niyalaw || shimmax || ****LoveMin**

**Shim Min hyo ****|| R || Vivi Minnie || ****BumMinnie3 || Maxcharming**

**AYUnhomin || Shimlawliet || Ri-chan || Candy || ****Guest**

**JUNOX (Guest) || Chami || Hominshipper || **

**ninanutter || novi suryani89 || Bloody Angel From Hell  
**

Mind to review again? :D


End file.
